The Perfect Knight
by lateBloomer04
Summary: What happens if Balian accepts King Baldwin’s offer to marry Sibylla and become the next king of Jerusalem? Will Balian be able to keep the peace with fanatics like Guy and Reynald plotting against him? BalianSibylla This fic is COMPLETE!
1. Baldwin's successor

Disclaimer: I don't own anything KoH related; movie rights belong to 20th Century Fox and the great Sir Ridley Scott. Although I wish I owned Balian!

Started on 5-10-05

Rated R

Romance/Action-adventure

Summary: What happens if Balian accepts King Baldwin's offer to marry Sibylla and to become the next king of Jerusalem? Will Balian be able to keep the peace with fanatics like Guy and Reynald plotting against him?

(Balian/Sibylla)

Chapter 1: The King's successor

(Balian PoV)

Baldwin's army had finally returned to Jerusalem. The long, dry journey from Kerak Castle had made me weary – and not just from traveling through the desert. Reynald de Chatillon had been brought back in chains, on charges of attacking defenseless Saracens. By punishing the portly Reynald, Baldwin was just carrying out his oath to Saladin. Yet I feared that locking up the evil Baron had only served to anger Guy de Lusignan, the future king and husband to my love.

Sibylla and I slowed our horses to a walk as we rode into the royal stables and carefully dismounted. My sand-covered skin burned with exposure to the sun and wind; my parched throat begged for a cool drink of water. All I wanted was a long soak to cleanse my body of the dirt and grime, and a night of uninterrupted rest.

"Balian, I cannot stay much longer," she said, sadly. The last sun rays faded as night blanketed the city.

"I know, Guy is expecting you." A single tear trickled down her cheek and I caressed it away, smoothing her beautiful dark hair. "You are a princess, you must be strong," I encouraged her as she melded into my strong embrace.

"Then I shall be," she promised. "But, know this: even though I'm bound to Guy by marriage, it is you who is in my heart."

"As are you in mine," I affirmed, softly kissing her forehead. I let her go and turned to leave when she called back, "Balian, would you do anything for our love?"

"You know I would, as long as other people would not come to any harm." She bowed her head, shoulders shaking while she silently sobbed. Confused, I called after her.

"Sibylla, wait! What do you mean by that!" I shouted at her retreating form, her shiny orange cloak trailing behind her. Yet before I could run after her, someone tapped my back. I turned around and was met by the kindly face of the hospitaler. He'd been my father's old friend and I looked to him for council during these difficult times. I knew he'd overheard us, but he did not pry to my great relief.

"The king will see you now." Reluctantly, I followed him down a dimly lit corridor to Baldwin's lavish chambers.

"Come in." Tiberias motioned for me to sit. "The king and I were discussing the future of Jerusalem. We've decided that if Guy were to wear the crown, the peace between Christian, Jew, and Muslim would be shattered in a matter of days. So we have thought of an alternative."

Baldwin spoke, "Remember when I asked that I may need you help one day?"

"Yes, my king," I responded. "You need only to ask and I shall serve."

The leper shook his head, and light gleamed upon his silver mask. He held up his hand. "Wait until you've heard it all before you agree. I want you to lead the army. But more importantly, I ask that you marry my sister Sibylla, so that you will assume the throne after I am gone."

"And Guy? What is to become of him?" I wondered.

"He and his templars are to be executed," Tiberias growled. They looked at me expectantly. I sighed and shook my head.

"Every man has the ability to save his own soul. Who am I to play God? I will not be the cause of those murders." The king stared at me in disbelief.

"Guy would kill you right now if he had the chance! Why do you protect someone who wants you dead?

"I do not protect him, I just don't believe it is my choice to kill him. It is against my ethics. You have my love, and my answer." I left them to contemplate my words.

"Balian!" Tiberias raced after me. "The king has no use for a perfect knight. Would it be so hard to marry Sibylla?"

"No," I answered truthfully. "I love her; it is a tempting offer. Even more so than the power I would be granted. But I cannot go against my knight's oath. If only there was another way."

The king's military adviser thought for a moment. "Maybe there is. What if instead of killing Guy, we'd banish him instead?"

My eyes widened. "That's brilliant! We'd be saving the people from a tyrant, and my conscience will be clear."

"We must inform the king. Hurry!" Tiberias and I dashed back to the king's bedroom. He whispered our idea to Baldwin, who heartily agreed.

"Hospitaler, bring my sister to me at once," commanded the dying monarch. The seasoned soldier left his post at the door to find her.

I could not fathom that I was getting to propose to the woman who'd brought me out of my depressed stupor from losing my wife and child. The one who showed me light in my life, where I had only seen darkness. My lover, friend, and companion, who knew me more than I knew myself. This was all happening so fast; my head was reeling from the events of the day.

"She couldn't have found a better man. I've noticed how she looks at you," teased Baldwin. I blushed and grinned.

"Yes, I am very lucky to have her love," I agreed.

A few moments later, Sibylla entered the room. Her very presence radiated royalty; her head was held high commanding respect. I was mesmerized by her feminine ways as she slowly sank into the plush divan, adjusting her ornate skirts.

"You wanted to see me, brother?" Sibylla asked.

"I did," said the king. "I'm afraid your husband is plotting some inexcusable acts. Therefore, he must be banished, along with his fanatical band of templar knights." At this, she brightened. I knew how much she loathed Guy and how he mistreated her. "But that leaves us with a problem. With him gone, there will be no one to rule after I die. Lucky for us, someone has agreed to rule, if you will have him."

Striding across the floor to my princess, I got down on one knee and proposed. My throat seemed to close up, but thankfully I was able to say the words every girl dreams of hearing.

"Sibylla, will you marry me?" I waited nervously. Her mouth was slightly open in shock.

"Oh yes, Balian, yes," she joyfully cried. I stood up and we shared a long kiss. My brown eyes locked onto her green ones and we knew this was meant to be. Baldwin, Tiberias, and the hospitaler clapped softly when we were finished.

"But how can this happen? Won't I still be legally married to Guy?" she pointed out. Baldwin and the hospitaler exchanged looks.

"Well, yes that's true," the hopitaler affirmed. "But if we can prove that Guy's actions go against God's teachings, the bishop shall be able to grant you a divorce, leaving you free to marry Balian.

"Just exactly how are we going to prove this?" I asked. Tiberias looked sheepish.

"We were hoping you could find a way."

"Any ideas?" asked Baldwin. He was answered with silence.

Holding my princess in my arms, we savored the quiet moment while we mulled over how to trick Guy into revealing his violent plans for when he became king.

After awhile, Sibylla spoke up. "I know Guy. He loves having his ego stroked. There is only one way to learn exactly what he and Reynald are plotting. And I must be the one to do it." We nodded.

"Go on," I prodded.

"I shall offer myself to him tonight, pretending to be in search of comfort." I started to protest, but she shook her head. "He has not seen me in some time; while he is distracted with my body I can ask him about his plans to rule Jerusalem." Baldwin frowned.

"How can you be sure that he will divulge that information to you?"

"That won't be too hard. I'll convince him that Balian has broken my heart, and he'll gladly tell me how he'll get rid of him and any others who stand between him and his quest to kill the 'infidels'. You know, he is quite jealous of you, Balian."

"Sibylla, you don't have to put yourself through this," I told her. She laughed,

"Nonsense, Balian. I think I can stand him one last time. Then once his evil plans are overheard, I shall be yours forever."

"So it is settled," concluded Tiberias. "I'll go wake and bring the bishop, you go to Guy, and the rest of you should wait outside in the hall near their room." He quickly departed.

"Sibylla, be careful," I cautioned. "Don't let him hurt you." She nodded mutely. I saw a brief flash of fear come over her face, but she quickly mastered it.

"I'll be thinking only of you, my sweet knight," she said. I held her close and told her I loved her. "I'll see you all soon," she muttered as she slipped into the shadows of the night.

Although I was still doubtful of God's existence, I prayed just incase. "Please let our plan run smoothly, and keep my Sibylla safe."

The princess of Jerusalem went to couple with her arranged husband for what she hoped would be the last time.

End Ch. 1


	2. Sibylla proves all

Disclaimer: I don't own anything KoH related; movie rights belong to 20th Century Fox and the great Sir Ridley Scott. Although I wish I owned Balian!

Summary: What happens if Balian accepts King Baldwin's offer to marry Sibylla and to become the next king of Jerusalem? Will Balian be able to keep the peace with fanatics like Guy and Reynald plotting against him?

(Balian/Sibylla)

Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers:

Nevasaiel: I think this would make more sense too, but you can't alter history that much!

ImmortalWizardPirateElfFan: Thanks, and I looooove your story! Everyone go read it!

EruntaleofRohan: I know, isn't KoH fic exciting!

EgorFH: Your comment made me smile! I was wanting to read one too, but I got tired of waiting so I just wrote one myself.

RachelSparrow: Wasn't Orli wonderful! Not to mention gorgeous… ;) His acting skills have improved so much since LotR.

Sincerely in Blood: Oops! Thanks for catching my mistake, I fixed it. (Smacks forehead) You must have really been paying attention. (Reminds self not to post fics at

One O'clock in the morning)

Lady Terrwyn, Queen Arwen, LoverofSasuke, Samantha Lee, and Britsos1: I'll try to update as soon as I can; thanks for the encouragement!

Warning: There is a bit of sexual content, but it fits the rating. Nothing you haven't read before.

Ch. 2

(Sibylla Pov)

My feet inaudibly pounded the cool marble as I darted down the twisting passageways towards my sleeping quarters. Not wishing to awaken anyone, I removed my shoes and carried them at my side. In no time, I'd reached the door to my room. Gazing in the full length mirror, I couldn't help grinning at my reflection. My heart sang, remembering his loving proposal.

Oh Balian, you could never know how happy you've made me, I reflected as I changed into a sheer, low-cut white nightdress. I've loved you since that day I asked you for a drink of water, out in the stone courtyard. My heart leapt when adorable confusion crossed your face when I told you "if you see Balian, tell him Sibylla calls". I fell victim to haunted look in your piercing dark eyes when Guy insulted you at dinner, and knew that if I were able to love, you would be my one and only.

Time spent together at Ibelin strengthened our growing friendship. I remember watching you work the land with your tenants, knowing I wouldn't find a more compassionate and selfless man anywhere. And when you realized my purpose for visiting your fief, you did not deny me. We both needed each other on that passion-filled night; our light shone brightly and helped vanquish your demons. Afterwards, I cried and you held me tight, kissing away my tears. I'll never forget your endearing words, "I will always love you Sibylla; you are my constant, my touchstone."

I threw on my burgundy robe, touched up my make-up, and headed for Guy's chambers. As I approached my destination, I dreaded what I must do. Do it for Balian, and for Jerusalem, I thought bravely. Gathering all of my resolve, I knocked at the door.

"Who is it?" Guy roared, clearly annoyed that someone would disturb him at this hour.

"It is I, your wife. Please let me come in and see you." I tried to sound as desperate as possible – it must have worked because he opened the door. Comfortably situated in his overly large bed were two of his most beautiful concubines.

With a casual wave of his hand, he addressed them. "Leave us." It was time for me to put the plan into action. I sniffed and wiped my face with the robe, deliberately leaving it open to give him a generous glimpse of my skin.

"I have a confession to make, my lord; I have committed a terrible sin against you and God. For the past month, I've been having an affair with the Baron d'Ibelin."

Looking up at him with pleading eyes, I went on. "Please forgive me, he told me that he loved me and no other. And I b-b-believed him." (Actually this part was no lie, which made me smile inside.)

"There there, don't cry," he said as he patted my head. "I already knew – Balian was always staring at you when you weren't looking. I'm not stupid; I knew what was going on between you both. But why do you tell me this now?"

"Because," I sniffed, "I found him in bed with another woman. I just wanted to seek your forgiveness; you are my husband and I shall remain faithful to you from now on." His eyes widened at this and he licked his lips.

"Ah Sibylla, men are all the same. Your knight Balian is no different. (That's not true, I thought angrily.) They all lose interest in bedding the same woman after awhile. But don't worry, Balian will be," he paused choosing his words carefully, "taken care of soon enough."

"And how shall you do that?" I asked him eagerly. Guy frowned at me.

"That doesn't matter now, my dear wife. Shall we?" he gestured towards the bed. Darn, this was going to be harder than I thought.

Slowly sashaying towards him, I carelessly tossed my robe to the floor. I intentionally swayed my hips a bit more than usual, knowing I was tempting him with my barely there nightdress. He met me half-way across the room and without warning began to devour my mouth. I whimpered in disgust, but luckily Guy took it to be a sign that I was enjoying his 'plundering'. Wasting no time, he hurriedly pulled my nightdress over my head, leaving me completely exposed except for my clinging undergarments. His lust-filled eyes scanned my semi-nude form, and my face burned with embarrassment. I felt as respected as one of his whores; just an object which he could use to slake his desire.

"I've missed having you in my bed, Sibylla. You are so beautiful, I can't wait any longer." Pulling me with him to the bed, he straddled my hips and immediately began to kiss my lips. Repulsed by his sexual hunger, I barely contained a scream of terror. He attacked with such fervor that I had to stop myself from gagging. His beard scraped my face as he plunged his tongue in and out of my mouth. His hands were snakes that roughly roamed over my chest, squeezing my areoles until they naturally hardened. Desperate for air, I pulled away from his 'kiss'.

"Ohhhh, that feels sooo good," I moaned, hoping it sounded genuine. Remembering Balian's soft touch helped. This was getting to be too much; there was no way I was going to let him go any further. So I improvised, producing a hacking cough. Thankfully Guy rolled off me so I could sit up and 'clear my throat'.

"Sorry…cough cough."

"Well, I can have that effect on women. Sometimes they can't take all I can give. Aren't you glad you found me who knows what he's doing in bed?" Oh hell no, I thought.

"Oh yes, you're excellent," I nodded vigorously, lying through my teeth. Casually, I asked him, "Guy, what will happen when you and I are King and Queen of Jerusalem? I love my brother very much, and will be deeply saddened when he passes away, but I think it'd be rather exciting to rule." I held my breath, hoping he'd elaborate.

"Hmm, yes. There will be some changes in the way we protect the city. I shall attack the Saracen infidels and finally cleanse the holy land of their filth," he said with satisfaction, still fondling my breasts.

I pressed on. "But you will have much opposition; it will be difficult to go to war if Balian is against it. He commands so much respect from the knights, and has my brother's favor as well. I can think of only one man with the wiles and brains to depose of Balian and his pacifist ideas – Reynald de Chatillion."

"Reynald!" Guy sat up in indignation. "He will be assisting me, yes, but only I could be the mastermind behind such a plot!"

"Why Guy, I never knew you could be so…wicked," I told him sweetly.

"You have no idea, dear Sibylla," he smirked.

"Oh really?" I egged him on, with one eyebrow raised. "Try me." I had him now.

"Well, I've readied a quite simple scheme, really. You see, once I become King, I shall first free Reynald. Then I'll send some of my loyal templars to attack a defenseless settlement of Saracens near Reynald's castle. Balian," he spit the word out in disgust, "will be ordered lead them under the farce of a peace mission. Of course he would never attack voluntarily, so I'll have two of my knights knock him unconscious, steal his sword, and contain him in Reynald's dungeon while the battle is underway. An imposter will lead them, and Balian will be blamed for breaking the peace agreement. Of course Balian will deny it, making him seem even guiltier. He will lose favor with the knights, and Saladin's army, wanting revenge, will fight to reclaim the city." Smugly, he looked at me, as if daring me to find any fault in his plot.

"Oh Guy, I never knew you were so smart, what an ingenious plan!" I gushed.

"It is, isn't it! And the best part is that I shall be remembered as the hero, who will win a great victory over the Muslims by defending the city. No one will ever suspect that I started the war all along," he concluded, his statement practically oozing with arrogance.

"And what of Balian and those who believe he is innocent?" I prodded. Guy stroked his beard, contemplating this.

"I shall use him as public example, showing what happens to those who dare violate the King's orders. I must say, I rather look forward to the day when that insignificant blacksmith is hung."

"That is a clever plan indeed, husband. But not clever enough," I told him grimly. I turned towards the door and yelled, "come in!"

The door was flung open by Baldwin, and trailing closely behind him were Balian, Tiberias, the hospitaler, and the bishop who looked as if he'd received the shock of his life. I grabbed my robe to cover myself, but before I could get away from Guy, he pulled me back down with him onto the bed.

"Ouch, Guy!" Stop it!" I gave a shrill cry, for indeed his hands were tightly clenched around my wrists. I vehemently tried to writhe away from him, but the pain was too great. Furious at my betrayal, he only gripped harder, eyes bulging and teeth gnashing in Balian's general direction. Fear built at the pit of my stomach and spread through my body – he could kill me at any moment.

Baldwin strode forward and commanded, "you will release my sister, Guy de Lusignan!" I vaguely noticed Balian trying to wrestle his way out of the hospitaler's and Tiberias's grip as they were preventing him from getting involved.

"Guards, seize him!" At the King's summon, three guards separated us, but Guy gave me a hard blow to the temple before he was completely detained. Dazed, I was carefully passed into Balian's waiting arms, who whispered sweet words of reassurance. "You're safe now," he kept repeating. Droplets of blood trickled down my face. I winced as someone applied a wet cloth to slow the flow.

The guards struggled to drag Guy, who kept fighting, across the room. Yet, finally Guy realized that resistance was futile at this point. The bishop took advantage of the moment and proclaimed Guy and I were divorced under charges that he was planning murder, (One of God's most important commandments) and plotting to destroy the peace agreement.

"Now then, hear your sentence," announced Baldwin. "You, Reynald, and your loyal templars shall be hereby banished from this land for the rest of your days. My guards shall escort you to the port, where you shall be sent across the sea to Messina. Be thankful I have spared your lives."

"Why thank you, your highness; you're always so noble," he mock-bowed at my brother. "I will go. But know this – someday I will have my revenge." He turned to me. "Remember that, you two-faced whore!" In Balian's protective embrace I involuntarily shivered.

"You shall never lay another hand on her again," Balian calmly told him, with an edge to his voice that implied he meant every word.

"As for you, blacksmith, you shall rue the day you became involved with her. I curse you all; may you all burn in hell!" And then he was gone. I let out a huge sigh of relief, and collapsed on Balian, who steadied me. My wrists still ached, as the finger marks that Guy inflicted upon me were still visible.

"Sibylla, will you go to your room and rest so a healer may look at your wounds?" My brother's concern made me cry a little, and I nodded weakly. I was still leaning on my love for support. Balian knew I was in no shape to walk so without a word he slowly carried me to my chambers. Balian helped me into bed and covered me so I wouldn't be cold. "We never should've allowed you to go through with this," he moaned. "Please forgive me; I never thought he'd hurt you like that." I told him not to blame himself, and that I made the decision, knowing full well what the consequences might be.

A little while later, the healer came in to clean and wrap my wound. After he left, Balian worried, "what about your wrists?" I told him that they felt better already, and that the bruises would fade in time. My eyelids began to droop as I asked him for one last drink of water. He started to leave the room but I called out for him.

"Wait! Do you think Guy will somehow be able to carry out his threat? I've never been so afraid in my life, Balian." He came back, sat down on the bed next to me, and started caressing my cheek.

"No," he said firmly. "You have nothing to fear." But he could tell I could not believe him. Who could blame me? I had to live that abusive brute for so long; I had forgotten what it was like to live without dreading the next morning. "If I could, I'd make him pay for all the times he hurt you," Balian said as he gently kissed the bruises on each wrist. "C'mere, sweetheart." He lay down next to me and pulled me close.

"Stay with me?" I whispered.

"I thought you'd never ask," Balian replied, kissing my forehead as we lay there content just to hold each other.

As the soon to be married couple fell into blissful slumber, a team of well armed guards escorted Guy, Reynald, and the offending templars on their journey to the port. However, they were not expecting a sudden sandstorm. When the guards regrouped the next morning, they discovered that Guy, Reynald, and four templars had gone missing.

End Ch. 2


	3. Balian the caregiver

Disclaimer: I don't own anything KoH related; movie rights belong to 20th Century Fox and the great Sir Ridley Scott. Although I wish I owned Balian!

Author's note: I'm just writing this story for my own enjoyment, not to be historically accurate in content or in speech. The romance will probably become a bit 'fluffy' in the next few chapters, but I believe that can be allowed as long as the story has a strong plot for a backbone. Hey, at least mine isn't a Mary-Sue!

My reviewers are seriously awesome people! I love you all: Navasiel, darkpoet88, Allyanna, ElvenRanger13, and any others who have been lurking and reading ;)

Jellemegg: Thanks for being a pal and reviewing! I do appreciate your compliments, and I'm glad you like my portrayal Sibylla. Balian doesn't deserve any less!

Lizzy: I had sooooo much fun going to see this with you. Thanks for the uplifting and sweet reviews!

Red Cloud Phoenix: Cool pen name; I love the B/S romance too…it's the best part!

Smithy: Wow, you gave me the longest review so far, and it was mostly about Def Leppard! Rofl…I like those songs too but my all time fave is 'Photograph'.

Rachel Sparrow: Your comment…too funny for words! Meep indeed.

Sincerely in Blood: Aw thanks! I did try to capture their emotions correctly. Balian sure isn't hard to write! 3 3 3

ImmortalWizardPirateElf-fan: I know Guy and Reynald should've been executed (because they are EVIL) , but Balian wouldn't agree to marry Sibylla if that had happened. Plus my story won't be as interesting in later chapters if they'd lived….

Ch. 3:

(Balian Pov)

The next morning, I awoke to the tolling of church bells and the pleasant aroma of incense. Sunlight streamed through the windows and onto our bed. Hanging golden curtains billowed from the gentle breeze. To my right was the still sleeping form of my sweet Sibylla. Her peaceful face and tiny smile indicated that her dreams had been good to her that night. Although I hated to wake her, I wanted to be sure that her head injury hadn't worsened overnight. I leaned over and softly kissed her lips, and she gave a small sigh of contentment. My love's pale green eyes flickered open and shone with radiance.

"How do you feel, my love?" I asked. She sat up slowly, but then winced and held her hand to her wounded temple.

"It still throbs," she truthfully told. "But it feels a bit better than last night." I helped her walk the short distance to the bathroom so she could relieve herself. When she was back in bed, I sent a guard to fetch the healer.

"You'll have breakfast in bed this morning," I assured her, as I didn't want her to over-exert herself too soon.

"Balian, ask the cook to send up a simple meal; I don't feel like eating anything heavy at the moment." I squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"Whatever you want, my dear, you shall have." Another guard left for the kitchens without a word.

"Thank you for staying last night; I'm not sure I could've gotten to sleep if you hadn't." She held out her arms, and I gave her a protective hug.

"Honestly, Sibylla, do you really think I would've left you all alone last night after all you faced?" I gave her a genuine smile. She hugged me tighter.

"Oh Balian, what did I do to deserve a man like you?" I shook my head in disbelief.

"Actually, I believe I'm the lucky one, to have such a beautiful and strong woman fall in love with me." When she still gazed at me with uncertain eyes, I continued. "You'll never have to worry again. My love will never falter, and I shall stay with you as long as there is breath in my body." We kissed again, but before I could deepen the kiss, the healer arrived. He cleared his throat, and I quickly stood up and let him tend to her.

"Here, drink this tonic; it will help alleviate the pain." She grasped the glass gratefully and drank it in a few gulps. I guess my concern showed a bit too much because when I began asking questions, Sibylla rolled her eyes.

"How long should she stay in bed? Can she have visitors? Does she have a fever? Will the wound cause any permanent damage?" The healer chuckled.

"One at a time. I recommend that the princess stays mostly in bed for today, but if she

feels better tomorrow, I don't see why she can't stroll around the palace or come down for meals."

"And what about…" He held up his hand to interrupt me.

"She'll be fine. I found no lasting damage, fever, or any other symptoms. It'd be best if only you and a few close confidants visit today." I sighed with relief.

"Thank you, kind sir, for all you've done for her." Sibylla nodded in agreement. The healer smiled.

"It was my pleasure." He paused looking at me, then asked, "Is it true that you will be come the next king when Baldwin passes?" I looked up in amazement.

"Yes, but where did you here that?" He winked and said, "You'd be surprised at how fast news travels in this fair city. But I will say this; if you treat the people of Jerusalem with such care and devotion as your fiancée, then you shall be a great king indeed." Not knowing what else to say, I replied, "thank you." He left the room with out a backward glance.

In no time at all, servants entered with our breakfasts. They brought up a steaming plate of eggs, a freshly baked loaf of bread with honey, along with figs, dates, and assorted fruits. Sitting comfortably in bed, Sibylla was able to eat her meal with the help of a portable tray. I dug into my eggs as she began making a nice dent in the fruit. As we both helped ourselves to the bread, we talked about the wedding, and our future as a married couple.

"Hmm, you're right. Ibelin would be perfect for our honeymoon," she agreed. "As you are the lord, we would not be disturbed. Besides, the people are so nice there."

"And it will allow me time to assign a few good men to oversee the farming and the accounts while I'm king in Jerusalem. I'm thinking I'll appoint at one Christian and one Muslim; I'd rather do away with the 'Baron' title for my lands."

"That sounds wonderful, to have two representatives of the two religions hold responsibility for the well being of their people. You will be a wise king, indeed." She was finishing the last piece of bread, but had somehow managed to get honey all over her fingers. I watched intently as she delicately began to lick the sweet sticky substance from each finger.

"No, let me." I reached for her hand and slowly sucked away at each honey covered digit. She seemed to savor my thorough effort for her mouth was slightly open and her eyes were almost closed.

"Sibylla," I whispered. She shivered in delight as my lips left her fingers and began to blaze a wet trail down her neck. And then someone knocked at the door. This could've come at a better time, I thought with annoyance. Tiberias appeared.

"Er, should I come back later?" I stepped away from the bed, a red tinge on my cheeks.

"Oh no, now is fine," answered Sibylla, hiding a smile. After inquiring about her health, Tiberias turned to me.

"The king wishes to see you. He wants to prepare you for your upcoming role as king; come, there is much to discuss."

"You may tell my brother that Balian will meet with him later. I am in need of his company, seeing as I cannot do much for myself. When I'm taking a nap, he can go." I shrugged.

"I'll tell him, m'lady." He strode quickly out of the room. As soon as he was gone, I returned to her side.

"Now where were we?"

"Balian, you dolt! We can't, not while my head is bothering me," she said, exasperated.

"Me! Who was the one licking her fingers, hmm? You were deliberately teasing me."

"I was not!" she protested. But we both knew she didn't mean it. She lay down and turned over on her stomach. "Would you give me a back rub?"

"Sure," I chuckled. "You sounded so pathetic."

"Hey it worked, didn't it?" I gently kneaded her soft, freckled skin as she relaxed into my touch.

"Balian?" she asked softly, "what was your first wife like?"

"Why do you want to know?" I said, sharply.

"I…I just thought we should share these personal things before we are married. You already know of my husband's character. I didn't mean to upset you." I exhaled slowly.

"Don't apologize," I mumbled. "I just, miss her still. I'll always miss Maria. Did you know we had a child, but lost him at birth?"

"No!" she gasped. "How awful!" I nodded. "She killed herself in grief. Sometimes I wonder how she could just take her own life and leave me hear, alone. But I am trying to remember the happier times that we shared. We enjoyed long walks in the countryside, and riding our horses through the meadows. She was a wonderful cook. But you and Maria are very different. She was a very kind and simple woman, but shy at times, relying on me for protection and our finances." I shifted to rub her shoulders. "You however, are much more spirited, and friendly. You have the experience and wisdom needed to become a queen, the temperament of a peacemaker, and the bravery of a knight. I could not compare the two of you."

"I hope that we will have a large family, to make up for the one that you lost." I finished massaging her shoulders.

"So do I. I'm glad you like children." Her eyes sparkled with happiness.

"Of course! I've always dreamed of being a mother." She yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Well you did your job well, my love. I'm quite relaxed and ready for my nap." I stroked her hair and wished her a good rest.

I finally found my way into Baldwin's chambers. He was waiting for me, along with Tiberias and the hospitaler. According to them, keeping the peace was the most important facet of the kingship, and that war should be avoided at all costs. I heartily agreed. But, Tiberias cautioned, circumstances may occur that leave you no choice but to fight. Until sundown I studied the strategies and devices that we'd use to defend the city. After the meeting, I felt much more prepared than before about becoming king. But I still didn't have a good feel for exactly how the people lived, what their needs were, etc…

"You should go out into the streets tomorrow dressed as a servant and mingle with the people. This way you can have a firsthand experience," the hospitaler suggested.

"That's a great idea," I thanked him. "I'll do just that." Baldwin offered to walk back with me so he could visit his sister. We were conversing about Christian and Muslim relations when he suddenly stopped walking. He had dropped to his knees but I caught him before he hit the ground.

"My king, are you alright?" I asked, terrified for him.

"Yes," he answered wearily. "I just have to stop for a moment and catch my breath." When I looked at him knowingly, he nodded. "You realize that my time here is almost finished." When I looked at him in sadness, he said, "do not despair, I have accepted my fate. I have faith that your rule shall be just, but I am sorry you must inherit the crown during such difficult times."

"You have been a great inspiration." I told him. "I will strive to be a fair and noble king like my precedent."

"You will be. I am sure of it." We continued in silence until we reached Sibylla's chambers. The three of us shared a quiet evening meal and watched as the sun dipped below the horizon.

Unbeknownst to them, four templars entered the city gates that night, holding two rather large men as prisoners. When the guards asked them why they came to Jerusalem, the templars explained that they were to escort the men to the castle dungeon and then join the ranks of the army. They were allowed to pass into the city without any further questioning.

End Ch. 3


	4. Evil Schemes

Disclaimer: I don't own anything KoH related; movie rights belong to 20th Century Fox and the great Sir Ridley Scott. Although I wish I owned Balian!

Again, a big thank you to all my reviewers:

Nevasaiel: Heh heh, two great minds think alike! I enjoyed writing it. ;)

Kelly: Thanks, I did want my fic to go in a different direction than the movie and I'm glad that you liked it!

Tasmaniantiger: I'm glad that it intrigues you. (I try)

Jellemegg: Of course he does, he's Balian! And always he follows his oath, because he's noble like that. Admit it, he was hot in KoH!

RedCloudPhoenix: The bit with the son was completely omitted from the movie. I'm pretty sure that it will be back in the DVD. Along with the you-know-what!

Rachel Sparrow: You'll find out in this chapter who those men were!

Ch. 4: Let the scheming begin!

The next morning, four templar knights led two ragged men to a small, abandoned hut within the walls of Jerusalem. Once inside, the two unkempt men threw their hoods off, sat at the uneven table, and smirked at each other.

The dark haired one spoke. "I congratulate you, my brothers. Not only did you not abandon us, but you have successfully snuck us back into the city. You will be rewarded for your loyalty." The knights nodded their thanks. "Now we must begin to plan our revenge and our ascent back into positions of power. Any suggestions, Reynald?"

The huge man stroked his beard as he replied, "We will need to get word to the templars that we've returned. We'll definitely need their support if we are to succeed."

"Very good," answered Guy. One of the templars told him that he'd be honored to deliver their message straightaway. Guy nodded and the knight quickly left, promising to return soon.

"I also wish to be rid of Balian. He will cause trouble for us if left alive. He must be killed!" he roared, banging his fist on the table.

"That's not only why," Reynald said knowingly. "You want him dead because your wife outsmarted you, and chose him over you. If she marries Balian, he'll become the next king of Jerusalem." Guy gritted his teeth in irritation and motioned to one of the three knights.

"You, come here!" One man stepped forward. "I have a little assignment for you. It is crucial that it is completed on the first try – that means no mistakes!"

"I will serve you, my lord," the knight dutifully answered.

"Of course you will! Now, here's what you need to do." He whispered instructions into the man's ear.

"It will be done, my lord, the knight promised as he prepared to leave.

"Just remember, do not leave the palace until you are positive that he's dead. Bring me his ring as proof. If you fail, don't bother coming back," said Guy, with unhidden malice. The second knight went on his way.

"I'm famished! We need some nourishment," whined Reynald. "We should send the remaining two into the marketplace to bring back food!"

"You're right," Guy agreed. "You two!" he yelled at the templars. But they paid no attention, as they were caught up in a fist fight. "Stop that and pay attention."

"Sorry, m'lord, but Henri gave me a black eye." The other bristled and defended himself. "But you started it, Gerard." Guy sighed and ignored this.

"It is now your duty to go to market and buy some food for us – enough to last for at least a week. We don't know how long we'll be staying here." He handed Gerard a bag of coins to use.

"We have to sleep here!" Gerard said in mock indignation. "But there are only three beds. I get the third bed!"

"No I do!" yelled Henri. Guy saw another fight brewing.

"If you don't shut up you BOTH will be sleeping on the floor. Now go!" When all they gave him were blank stares, Guy and Reynald rolled their eyes. "Now gentlemen, focus." Guy repeated his instructions.

"We understand m'lords," said Gerard, his head nodding vigorously. Apparently, Henri did not.

"Can we just buy desserts, or do we have to buy other foods?" Exasperated, Reynald told them to buy a little bit of everything. The dull-witted knights finally left, with Henri waving goofily. He shouted over his shoulder, "Are we supposed to come back?" Guy screamed, "YES, YOU IDIOT!" He stopped to catch his breath. "And the marketplace would be that way," he shouted, pointing left while the knights reversed their direction. Reynald shook his head, "I could use a nap."

"Best idea you've had all morning, my friend," Guy agreed.

Sorry it's so short, the next one will be longer.


	5. We the people

Disclaimer: I don't own anything KoH related; movie rights belong to 20th Century Fox and the great Sir Ridley Scott. Although I wish I owned Balian!

Ch. 5: We the People

(Sibylla Pov)

A while later, that same morning, Sibylla awoke in her bed with Balian standing over her. Her wound had healed quite a bit overnight. The church bells tolled midday as she yawned and opened her eyes.

"Balian, what are you doing standing over me?" He smiled and reverently touched my face, his fingers lightly brushing over my bandage.

"I was up a long time ago; I didn't want to disturb you. You look so peaceful when you sleep, like an angel." Smiling, I slowly sat up and hugged him. "How do you feel?" he concernedly asked.

"I feel much better, actually. The throbbing in my head is gone; my wrists are fine as long as no one touches the bruises. I'm ready to leave my bed now."

"Alright, but let me help you at first." He held out his hand, and grasping it, I stepped out of bed with grace. Letting go, I walked around my room with no problems. "I guess the healer was right; you only needed a good night's sleep to recover." He smiled faintly. "I'm so glad that Guy didn't cause any lasting damage." Wanting to change the subject, I asked him what he did the day before when I was sleeping. He told me about his meeting with my brother, Tiberias, and the hospitaler.

"…So today, I'm going out into the city incognito to mingle with the people. I want to get a feel for what life is life for the ordinary citizen – being informed about this will help me to make the right decisions when I'm king," he finished.

"Ooh, can I go with you?" He frowned at me. "You'd better not, you're still recovering. I wouldn't want something else to happen to you."

"I understand," I told him. "But you must promise to tell me what all transpired when you return.

"Of course, my love." We kissed passionately, and he departed, wearing a tattered brown cloak over a pair of tan breeches and a comfortable white shirt. As soon as he left, I darted over to my closet and pulled out a plain, old black dress. If Balian thinks that I'm going to be left behind, then he doesn't know me that well yet, I thought with amusement as I yanked the dress over my head. Pulling on simple shoes and a cloak, I raced down the marble staircases, through the foyer, and out the doors. Luckily, Balian hadn't gone too far; I could pick out his form not to far ahead in the dusty street.

In all of my years, I'd never been allowed to roam the streets without an escort so I reveled in the absolute freedom. Keeping up with Balian, I soon came upon the marketplace. So many different tongues spoke here. The air lingered with mixed scents of incense, seafood, and camel dung. Shoppers heckled with the merchants, trying to reduce the price of what ever goods they wished to buy. Endless stalls lined the streets. The list of goods ranged from fresh fruit to brightly colored cloth to gold jewelry. I couldn't help noticing two homely templars arguing over whether or not to buy some beets. One of them grabbed a plum from their sack and stuffed it in the other's mouth, effectively silencing him. I had to stifle a laugh – I didn't want to draw attention to myself.

Jostling my way through the crowd, I glimpsed Balian enter a side street. Curious, I followed him, but at a distance. I saw what had captured his attention. A young girl was being violated by two young knights – one was kissing her on the lips and the other was fondling her chest. She was struggling to get free but to no avail. I hid behind some crates and watched with anticipation.

Balian grabbed one and sent him flying. The other knight released the girl and unsheathed his sword.

"I must ask you to leave her alone, or you'll have to fight me," Balian threatened.

"This peasant thinks he can beat the both of us!" one knight crowed to the other.

Balian warned them again. "If you go now, I shall allow you to leave unscathed." The knights laughed and prepared to fight. I inwardly smiled – if only they knew who they were dealing with! The fight was over in no time. I could tell that my love had barely broken a sweat. One knight was rolling in the dust clutching his twisted ankle. The other was nursing a small arm wound; it was deep enough to leave a scar, but not deep enough that he'd be in mortal danger.

"You should be ashamed of your actions today," Balian told them. "Your oath says to protect the helpless, and you did the opposite. This behavior disgusts me."

"How do you know of the knights' oath?" one moaned.

"My father was a knight. And believe me, he was ten times the man that you are." Balian turned to the girl who could be no older than sixteen. "Are you alright miss?"

"Yes, thank you, I…" she paused, truly seeing her rescuer for the first time. Her eyes widened as she looked up at Balian. I knew that look; I wore it too the first time I met him. Smiling weakly, she became lost in his beautiful dark eyes. "I am most…most grateful," she stammered. "Not many would risk their lives for a girl." Balian looked shocked.

"But isn't that one of the knights' duties?" She laughed bitterly. "Maybe in principle. But women screaming for help are usually ignored. Muslim women have it even worse." Balian's face hardened.

"That should change. No one should suffer needlessly." The girl stared dreamily up at Balian.

"Are you married?" I knew now was the time to show myself.

"Yes he is; I'm his wife Sarah." I sauntered over to the two, and grinned mischievously at Balian, who barely concealed his shock at seeing me. "I'm so glad that my Bartholomew saved you from those horrible men. What is your name, dear?" Balian glared at me over the girl's head. Apparently he didn't think that was a tolerable choice of names.

"I'm Catherine," she told us, shyly.

"Please let us walk you home," I insisted.

"If you do, you must stay for lunch. Please?" she begged.

"We'd love to," agreed Balian, smiling at the girl. When she blushed, I elbowed Balian in the ribs.

"Stop flirting with her, she's enamored with you enough." He held up his hands in protest.

"I was just being friendly." I shook my head, smiling as Catherine led the way to her home. Balian had slipped his arm around my waist and therefore it was a pleasant trip.

Catherine's mother served some hot soup with bread in their quaint little home. Her father, brother, and their Muslim neighbors also shared the meal. The conversation went from our occupations (I said that I was a servant of the princess and that he was a stable hand) to the shaky peace. Then, the father told the group about the latest castle gossip.

"I heard today that Guy, the princess' husband has been banished, which means he will never inherit the crown."

"That's wonderful!" exclaimed the mother. "He is a power-hungry man; our city might've fallen under his rule. But now that he's gone, who's in line for the crown?"

"The Baron of Ibelin, I believe." The Muslim man continued, "He is the princess' lover and the one that she'll most likely name king." He took a swig of water and added, "He would make a good one, the tenants on his land enjoy working under him. In fact, some have said that he sometimes works the land with them!"

"Yes but a man like that would have no experience with politics. Are you sure he'd make a wise king?" Balian asked, nervously.

"Of course, that is exactly what this city needs – someone who is not concerned with politics, but has the best interests of the people at heart," said the father. Everyone nodded their agreement. Balian looked a tiny bit happier. As soon as we finished eating, I stood up and announced, "That was a wonderful meal, but I'm afraid my husband and I need to be returning to the palace."

"Yes, thank you for your excellent food and hospitality," Balian echoed. He gave Catherine a hug and she positively beamed at him. As soon as we'd walked far enough to be out of ear shot, Balian exploded, "Bartholomew the stable hand!" I doubled over from laughing so hard.

"We couldn't tell them who we were so I made up our identities," I told him, still chuckling. Your name just happened to be one of the funniest ones." Balian groaned in mock-hurt.

"And what are you even doing out here? What happened to Catherine could've happened to you! What if I hadn't been there to protect you?"

"Don't worry Balian, I always had you in my sights," I assured him. "I'm just not one to sit back while others get to have all the fun. If you'd just let me come with you in the first place…"

"You're right. Next time I will take you with me, since you will follow regardless," he finished.

"Exactly." With that put behind us, we strolled around the city hand in hand, just enjoying being together.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

The templar James stealthily made his way into the palace to complete his mission. I must succeed, he thought, for facing the wrath of Guy and Reynald would be a fate almost worse than death. Clutching a small piece of paper and a bag, he made his way into Sibylla's room. After making sure the princess wasn't present, he grabbed a bunch of pillows and arranged them under the bed covers. Then, he spilled the contents of the bag under the covers also and laid the paper upon the pillow. Now all I can do, he reassured himself, is wait.

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

(Sibylla PoV)

We returned from our day in the city and the first thing I wanted to do was shower. Balian and I had agreed to meet downstairs for dinner and I wanted to look at least somewhat presentable. I headed back towards my chambers, but a templar stopped me before I was halfway there.

"It's your brother; he's taken a turn for the worse!" He panted, pointing towards the corridor that I'd just walked through. "He's in his room!"

"Thank you!" I yelled over my shoulder. My stomach plummeted as I sprinted to his bedroom. This can't be happening, not so soon, I rationalized. I just saw him yesterday; we were talking with Balian and he was fine! Bursting through the door, I was greeted with the sight of Tiberias and the hospitaler playing chess while my brother watched.

"Hello, sister! What brings you here?" Baldwin greeted me.

"You…you're not ill?" I whispered, hardly daring to believe it. He chuckled.

"I'm no worse than I was yesterday. Why?"

"A templar told me to check on you, he said you'd taken a turn for the worse!"

"But why would he lie?" Baldwin asked, with confusion in his voice.

"Perhaps he wanted to keep you away from something…or someone," the hospitaler guessed. "Where were you headed before he stopped you?"

"I was going to my room to change for dinner," I replied. Tiberias inquired,

"With whom did you spend the day?"

"I went out exploring the city with Balian and we…" My voice trailed off. "You don't think that he's in danger?" I didn't wait for an answer, but just took off down the hall towards my chambers. A ways back, the three men followed after me. Before I turned the last corner, I heard the cacophony of clashing swords. I then saw my Balian fighting bravely against the templar who'd lied to me earlier. When Balian's right leg gave out, I gasped as he hit the floor. The templar grinned in triumph, but as he brought his sword down for the final blow, I shrieked, "Noooooooooooo!" But even when he was down, Balian was too quick for the other man. He rolled to the side to miss the swing, and then slashed his opponent's leg. The knight fell with an agonizing scream, and I rushed to Balian while Tiberias detained the traitor.

"Who do you work for?" Tiberias angrily questioned him.

The knight snarled, "I will never tell." After refusing to cooperate, the knight was escorted to the dungeons for a good, long stay.

"Balian! Are you hurt?" I asked, dreading the answer. "What happened?" I knew there was something horribly wrong; if he was feeling normally, Balian could've easily beaten that knight.

"I was…bitten. On my leg by a snake." He showed me the two puncture wounds and I desperately called for a healer. The hospitaler rushed over.

"I know how to suck out the poison. Let me try." I nodded.

"Balian, how did this happen?"

"Oh Sibylla, I'm so sorry," he cried, handing me a note. It read, 'My dearest Balian, please come to my chambers before dinner. I have a wonderful surprise for you! All my love, Sibylla.'

"I didn't write this!" I adamantly told him.

"I know that now. But I thought you did; I found it lying on my pillow. I went to your room and saw what I thought was you under the covers. I pulled up the blankets and…," he paused for breath, "five snakes sprang at me. I was able to kill them all, but one managed to bite me before it was all over. And then when I left my room I was attacked by that knight. The poison must've begun to take affect since fight properly." I gathered him in my arms and whispered, "You're going to be fine. We'll be married soon," I sniffed, "and then you will be king and we'll raise a large family." I kissed his forehead and held his hand, willing him to live. He seemed to be battling to stay conscious.

"Sibylla I…" his voice faltered, "…love you." His eyes closed and I wept openly.

"Balian, no…" I whispered. "You must wake up, I cannot live without you." The hospitaler patted my arm gently.

"I've helped him as much as I could. He is only unconscious; there is a chance that he may pull though. All we can do is pray."

That night I cried myself to sleep, for Balian's absence in my bed was unbearable.

End Ch. 5


	6. There is always hope

Disclaimer: I don't own anything KoH related; movie rights belong to 20th Century Fox and the great Sir Ridley Scott. Although I wish I owned Balian!

Warning: This chapter contains angst. (I know I'm evil, heh heh.) But what do you expect when Balian has been bitten by a snake and is lying in bed unconscious?

Red Cloud Phoenix: Yes suspense will play a large part in this story before it ends.

I read your Troy fic and it was really cool. Thanks for always reviewing, and don't worry, Guy de Lusignan is bound to pop up again sometime!

Nevasaiel: I didn't know if anyone would find the guards funny or not. I'm glad you did. I just love torturing my readers; on that note, you should enjoy this chapter. I enjoy reading your stories – thanks for always reviewing.

Rachel Sparrow: I'm glad my story 'got to you'. Thanks for always reviewing!

Jellemegg: A yes, the cliffie. It was necessary, but I won't do that much. Your reviews are always to the point, which I appreciate. Have fun in the Bahamas, lol.

Madame Stella: I'm happy if you're happy. Thank you so much. 

Ch. 6: Never give up

(Sibylla PoV)

That night I tossed and turned, ill with worry over Balian's critical condition. When the sun finally rose, I wasted no time before hurrying to my love's chambers. The healer quietly greeted me, with his brow wrinkled and dark circles under his eyes.

"There's been no change in him, my lady." My shoulders slumped. What had I expected, that he'd recovered in one night? "He won't wake; there's no need to torture yourself by staying here."

"All the same, I will stay with him this day," I determinedly told him. "I know he doesn't have much of a chance of recovering, but I still have hope. I must be here incase he wakes." The healer nodded, impressed by my dedication.

"Very well. I have heard of a few rare cases of people living after being bitten by a poisonous snake. And they always had a loved one near them when they were battling for their lives. It is possible that your presence may help." The healer patted my back and left the room but I barely noticed.

The day went by in a senseless blur. I must've talked to Tiberias when he came to visit. What the contents of the conversation were, I could not remember. Meals must've been served to me, but the food was bland somehow. I could faintly recall my brother's visit.

"My sweet sister." His eyes mirrored my haunted look. "How long have you stayed with him?" He pulled me into a hug and I rested my head on his left shoulder.

"I haven't left his side. I- I can't." Rubbing my back, he told me how much Balian meant to him as well.

"From the first time I met him, I knew he was a selfless, honorable man. We saw eye to eye on how to keep the peace. And his devotion to you brought me much joy. Have faith my dear Sibylla." Baldwin held me for awhile, but even he had to leave.

I resumed sitting on my plush recliner. Taking hold of Balian's limp hand, I gently rubbed his arm and spoke to him. "Balian, I know that you probably can't hear me right now, but I hope you know that we all wish that you would get well. The people of Ibelin need their lord to return, my brother misses his friend, and I need you; more than words can convey." I was silent, listening to his soft, steady breathing. "I promise you, we'll find out who was behind this. Tiberias is already questioning the prisoner." Reaching up to caress his curls, I whispered, "I am incomplete without you; you are my other half." A single tear rolled down my cheek a fell on his forehead. I wiped it away, angrily.

In no time, the stars revealed their light night sky, and I prepared for bed. That night I would sleep on the recliner, that way I'd only be an arms length away if Balian woke. Exhausted, I gave him one last kiss on his hand. "I love you," I told him softly. Then I laid down on my stomach, his hand in mine. Falling asleep was much easier this time.

But I was jolted out of my slumber, by a voice that I so desperately longed to hear. It was Balian. My elation turned to horror when I realized he was having some sort of delusional nightmare. He was mumbling something that I could not understand. Sweat ran down his face as he helplessly thrashed against the covers. I quickly grabbed his arm and shook it gently.

"Balian! Balian, wake up!" He fought to pull away from me, so I reluctantly let go. Frantically I yelled for a guard. One arrived immediately and, after I gave him the order to do so, ran to bring the healer. I yanked the covers off of Balian, hoping it would cool him down a bit. He continued to talk in his sleep; only this time I could understand him.

"No…no…" he moaned. "Sibylla!" I lightly touched his hand.

"I'm here, Balian. I'm here." It was heartbreaking watching my love suffer and not being able to communicate with him.

"Stop…please!" Somehow I knew he didn't mean me. "hurting…let her go…bastards…I'll kill you." The healer arrived in his night clothes and felt his forehead.

"He is burning with fever," he told me, over Balian's cries. "You should apply a cold cloth to his forehead; it should help." I ran to the bathroom, wet a cloth, and sprinted back. Balian was still muttering nonsense.

"I'll never surrender…Jerusalem…promised Baldwin…need help…Sibylla…my love." He finally lay still; exhausted. Wiping his brow with the soaked cloth, I asked the healer about his alarming symptoms.

The healer grimly explained, "The poison has attacked his body, giving him a fever. Let's hope he fights back." I continued to wipe Balian's face and neck, which were drenched with sweat. Suddenly, he began to shiver. I immediately pulled the cloth away and yanked the warm blankets off my recliner. The healer and I covered him and tucked in the blankets on each side of the bed.

"This is very serious; he is hot one moment, then he shivers the next." The healer continued gravely, "All we can do is keep him comfortable." Through the night, we helped Balian endure his fever and chills. By the next morning, he wasn't shivering or sweating. Still, I didn't leave the room. I couldn't. If he had a relapse, I needed to be there to care for him.

My bedside vigil continued for the next two days. After I witnessed his nightmare, no one could persuade me to leave the room, although they sure tried. Tiberias was one of them. "My lady, this is not healthy. You look overtired and starved. Perhaps you should begin to accept that he will…"

"No!" I snarled at him. "I won't give up on him." His mouth hung open in shock. I'd never spoken to him that way. Baldwin made eye contact with his military advisor, shook his head, and motioned for Tiberias to follow him out of the room. My brother had always been able to read my moods, and I was grateful for it. After they left, I sobbed, laying my head on Balian's chest.

Later that evening, to my surprise, the bishop and the hospitaler entered, bedecked in their fine scarlet church robes. "Why...what's going on?" I looked up at them from Balian's side.

"We're here to pray over him." I nodded at them to go ahead.

"Thank you, I appreciate your thoughtfulness." The hospitaler bent over my love's still form and began to mutter a prayer. Then out of nowhere, the bishop proposed that I should be deciding on another man to appoint as king. I started at him blankly, trying to comprehend what he was saying.

"…Be realistic, princess, Balian hasn't shown any signs of improvement. It is sad, but people die every day of strange causes," he said without a trace of empathy. "It is God's will." Furious at his statements, I slapped him across the face. Hard. The hospitaler turned around at the harsh sound. Massaging his cheek, the bishop glared at me. "Why you little witch, I ought to…"

"Shut up!" I screamed. "How can you even say that! I'm not giving up on Balian. He will become the next king. I know it!" Shaking with rage, I tore out of the room. I didn't stop until I heard the hospitaler frantically calling after me.

"Sibylla, stop!" Already tired, I slowed at turned to face him. "I'm so sorry for what my colleague has said. It was very premature, not to mention insensitive."

"I don't blame you," I said slowly. "I just wish that," my throat caught on the words, "he was well." The hospitaler sighed, in that moment looking older than his years.

"We all do. Balian is a special person; I've come to love him as I loved his father. But remember, Sibylla, Balian is a fighter. He's lasted this long. If he continues to fight off the poison, he may eventually survive." Slipping past me, he gave me a tiny reassuring smile.

I slowly returned to Balian's room – the bishop had had the decency to leave, thank God. Too weary to even change my clothes, I slipped into bed with Balian. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow, my arm draped across my love's chest.

That night I was awaked by a small sound. I sighed with irritation; I must've heard a mouse or some other tiny creature who had made the palace their home. But then I felt something move against my hand. No, it couldn't be, I told myself. It's your imagination. But there is was again, a tiny croak. I got out of bed and lit a candle. Balian's body was illuminated in the warm glow. His head shifted just a fraction, and I gave a small gasp.

"Balian?" I whispered, holding my breath.

"Sibylla," he croaked. And then sat up he opened his eyes. I found myself lost once again in their beautiful dark depths. He grinned and commanded, "Give me some water." I threw my arms around his neck and released all of the pent up emotions I'd tucked away for the past three and a half days.

End Ch. 6


	7. Eternal vows

Disclaimer: I don't own anything KoH related; movie rights belong to 20th Century Fox and the great Sir Ridley Scott. Although I wish I owned Balian!

A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I posted, but I was on vacation in the Bahamas, being extremely lazy. Atlantis resort is so awesome!

To my lovely reviewers – thank you from the bottom of my Orlando love-sick heart.

Red Cloud Phoenix: I couldn't do that to you all! I can't even imagine myself writing that, it was hard enough having him sick…

Jellemegg: Yeah, it was meant to be angsty, but I had fun writing Sibylla chewing out the bishop. Does that guy really get on anyone else's nerves?

Staci: Thank you! I'm glad you've kept on reading.

EverVengeful: Wow. I'm on your favs? I'm honored…now I've got to make sure the story is extra good!

Warning: This chapter contains mild sexual content.

Ch. 7: Eternal Vows

(Balian PoV)

After I awoke to Sibylla's tearful greeting, I realized that I'd cheated death not only once, but twice. To survive the shipwreck on my journey across the sea to Jerusalem was a miracle in itself. But to live after being bitten by a supposedly lethal snake was almost unheard of. While I couldn't fathom exactly how I'd conquered the deadly poison, I relished my new chance at life; one that I would spend with my beloved.

For the next week, she had doted on me, as I slowly regained my strength. Although I knew it was necessary, allowing others to care for me had made me feel quite helpless. And I had no qualms telling Sibylla about my wounded pride.

"I don't like you to see me this weak and pathetic," I said, my back resting against the headboard. She laughed softly and smoothed my hair away from my forehead.

"You are always so brave and strong, my love. Let others serve you, just until you are well. Try and relax." I grumbled unhappily, reluctantly accepting that I would remain bedridden for a while longer. She was right, I was not completely better. My left ankle still ached where the snake had sunk its fangs. Also, when I tried to stand alone, I was too weak to remain upright. Sibylla climbed into bed next to me and sat up, laying her head on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, Balian. As soon as you have recovered, we shall have our wedding." I beamed at her.

"Well, that certainly gives me an incentive to get well." Pulling her onto my lap, she leaned back on my chest, sighing contentedly.

"Your brother told me that you stayed by my side day and night while I was beyond aid. Why?"

"Because I wanted to be near if you woke. I talked to you, held your hand – anything that I thought might pull you through." She shifted positions and looked up at me. "The second night you had terrible nightmares. You were calling out for me and you didn't respond when I answered you. The healer did not think you would last the night; the fever and chills almost consumed you. It was awful watching you suffer!" She buried her face in my chest and tried to stifle her shaking sobs.

"Shh, sweetheart," I consoled, lovingly stroking her long, thick curls. "I'm going to be fine." I held her close, grateful for another chance at a life with her.

"I couldn't have gone on without you," she choked out. "Did you know that I was already being pressured to choose another husband so he would be the next king?"

"No," I replied uneasily.

"Even Tiberias didn't think that you'd live…"

"That doesn't matter now," I gently interrupted. "I'm here, so I'm afraid you are stuck marrying me." She nuzzled my neck and softly answered, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Meanwhile, Guy and Reynald were beginning to feel quite frustrated. They only had three remaining templars, two of which were utter morons. Word on the street was that Sir Balian had survived an anonymous attacker and had recovered from a lethal snake bite.

"Damn it, Reynald!" Guy swore. "Balian still lives; we must find another way to get rid of that loathsome Baron."

"And we'd better do it quickly," said Reynald. "Those imbeciles (Gerard and Henri gulped) have managed to spend almost half of our remaining finances on food at the marketplace." He shook his head in dismay.

"My lords, if I may, don't forget that you still have the allegiance of the templars," a new voice interjected.

"That's true," Guy mused. "At least Lucien here was able to carry out his orders without making mistakes." He glared at the other two knights, who were now cowering in a corner. "But I do not wish to reveal our biggest secret until we have done away with Balian, for he is our most prominent threat." Lucien nodded.

"Balian must not be crowned king!" thundered Reynald.

"Calm down, my lord. I have something in mind for the coronation," Lucien slyly proposed.

"Tell us!" Guy urged. The men discussed Lucien's despicable idea late into the night.

"Sleep well," yawned Reynald as they went off to bed. "After all, how much longer can the leper king last?"

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

(Sibylla PoV)

"Oh my lady, you look positively stunning."

"Thank you Ariana," I told my favorite handmaiden. She had laced up the back of my off-white gown, and clasped my diamond necklace at the back of my neck.

"The ceremony will begin shortly; good luck my lady." She curtsied and left.

It had taken another week for Balian to make a full recovery. But I enjoyed watching him regain his strength, and seeing his delight at being able to do things for himself. Balian – marrying him was so _right_. Excitement coursed through my veins in anticipation of being officially untied with my love.

Memories of my first wedding surfaced and I unsuccessfully tried to push them away. When I was fifteen, walking down the aisle to Guy seemed like I was headed for a death sentence, or worse; a life in chains. I'd taken the solemn vow of obedience and Guy reigned over me like I was one of his tenants. Ah, no matter. Balian had let me omit that vow, for he saw me as his life partner and equal; not a subservient wife.

I carefully put on my lacy veil and glanced in the mirror. The green-eyed girl who stared back gave me a secret smile. Hitching up my dress and petticoats, I made my way down the long corridors to the church entrance.

"Princess, you look beautiful," Tiberias said as he handed me my bouquet.

"Thank you. Are you ready to give me away?"

"It is an honor, my lady," he said gruffly. Originally my brother was to give me away, but his illness had progressed to where he couldn't walk without assistance. Baldwin came over to me, a guard at each side. When he saw me in my wedding regalia, his eyes became misty. He hugged me fiercely and whispered,

"You are glowing. He will bring you great happiness."

"I know," I told him, my voice breaking. He released me and his guards escorted him to the throne.

Suddenly, the choir started to sing its joyful processional anthem. Tiberias offered his arm and I calmly accepted it. Two knights opened the intricate church doors and we slowly began our walk down the lengthy aisle. Sweet smelling pink and yellow flowers decorated the stain glass window panes and petals covered the aisle. As we approached the altar, I saw the familiar faces of friends, nobles, and the hospitaler, who was presiding over the ceremony. (Balian and I had refused to let that irksome bishop marry us.)

And there he stood. The choir was barely audible and the people became a blur as I closed the distance between us. He proudly wore a sleek black robe with golden silk trim. Never before had I seen such an intense look of love, admiration, and hints of desire in Balian's beautiful brown eyes. Tiberias gave him my hand, and then took a seat in the front pew. As we stood before the hospitaler, I tried to focus on the timeless words that would bind us together for all eternity. But Balian was making that rather difficult. His fingers were subtly caressing mine, causing me to shiver involuntarily. A sly smile formed on his perfect lips as he noticed the effect he was having on me. All too soon, we had reached the most important part of the service.

"Do you, Sir Balian of Ibelin, take Sibylla to be your lawful wife, to love and cherish, in sickness or in health, as long as you both shall live?" the hospitaler asked.

"I do," Balian firmly answered.

"And do you, Princess Sibylla of Jerusalem, take Balian to be your lawful husband, to love and cherish, in sickness or in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," I said, squeezing Balian's hand.

"Then by the power vested in me by holy God, I now pronounce you man and wife." We gazed at each other for a long moment in mutual adoration. The hospitaler abruptly brought us back to the world that held more than just us. "You may now kiss the bride!" Balian lifted my veil and gave me a soft and gentle kiss. The crowd roared its approval. The choir sang a lively hymn as we recessed out the church doors.

"I can't believe it! We're actually married!" I exclaimed, giddy with elation.

"Neither can I," grinned Balian. "I love you so much." He led me behind the building and passionately kissed me. After eagerly reciprocating, my lips still tingled when I broke away, desperate for air. Panting, I teasingly asked him,

"Where did that come from?" You kissed me so gently before…"

"A special someone once told me that everyone has two faces – one for the world and one that they wear in private." He smirked knowingly at me.

"Save your private side for later," I giggled. "There'll be plenty of time for that tonight." Holding hands, we contentedly made our way to the wedding feast.

Before we could sit down and eat, we were swarmed by well-wishers. Finally Balian was able to guide us through the crowd so we could reach the food. The atmosphere was light and cheery as the wedding guests mingled, ate, and drank the palace's finest wine. In breaks between conversations I'd share secret looks with Balian. I wondered if he was as impatient to be alone together as I was. He gaze of desire seemed to confirm that he was.

Eventually, after Tiberias' toast to a happy and fruitful marriage, we could leave the feast. I thanked everyone for coming and Balian escorted me away from the long tables. As soon as we were out of sight, I yanked off my uncomfortable shoes and raced towards my bedroom, Balian at my heels. Just as I reached the doorway, Balian caught up to me.

"You can't outrun me, Princess," he panted, trapping me in his powerful arms.

"I almost did, my lord," I breathed.

"Don't think you'll be escaping me tonight. After that torturous bedridden week, would you deny your husband? Sibylla, I've wanted you all week." His voice thickened with lust. Oh heavens, that _voice_. Even if I had wanted to, I wouldn't have been able to resist him.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" At those words of permission, he yanked open the door, pulled me inside, and forcefully shut it. We rushed into an embrace and planted our lips together. Tongues dueling, he flattened me against a wall, his hands roaming across my front. I soon pushed him away. "Dress," I gasped out, "ties in the back." He grunted in acknowledgement and deftly undid the ties to my restrictive bridal gown. We slid it over my head and tossed it on the floor. I tugged at his sash and the robe opened in one fluid motion. It was discarded on the floor as well – wrinkled clothing was not important at the moment. Quickly, we yanked off our own remaining undergarments until our bodies were completely bare. He led me to the bed and climbed in after me, straddling my hips.

"Sibylla…so beautiful," Balian whispered in between kisses that he trailed down my chest. We let our actions speak for us as we made slow love through the night. It seemed like forever since we'd become one. As much as I loved the blissful feeling, I also enjoyed watching him writhe over me, knowing that I caused him to feel such pleasure. Afterwards, he flipped me over and held my sweaty body to his. Feeling the thumping of our hearts, I had never been so complete. Reluctantly, I rolled off so that we could have our proper rest. I fell asleep smiling, exhausted but sated.

End Ch. 7

Don't forget to feed the author! Feedback really does help me write faster.


	8. The Honeymoon!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything KoH related; movie rights belong to 20th Century Fox and the great Sir Ridley Scott. Although I wish I owned Balian!

Author's note: Notice I upped the rating to M. This chapter has more than mild sexual content, but I kept it tasteful. At least I hoped I did. The next few chapters will be more dramatic, with more plot development – I promise!

Queen Esther: You are too kind! I'm glad you haven't lost interest. I'll try and update as soon as I can.

Sumomo: Thanks! You are awesome too.

DocM: Thanks for the historical background info, I thought she could hold some power and you just proved it.

EverVengeful: I was talking mostly about the husband/wife relationship in regards to power. Balian sees her as a woman of intelligence, and he loves her – he won't take advantage of the fact that many women could be made subservient to their husbands. Sure, he's a little a head of his time, but come on, he's Balian!

Jellemegg: Yeah, I did slave away on this. And on vacation too! Thanks for your always honest reviews.

RedCloudPhoenix: Hi internet buddy! It was fun writing the wedding; I'm glad you liked it. Yeah, I wished they'd had a scene like that in the movie; that would've been pretty cool.

Smithy: Yes naughty thoughts about Balian/Orlando are good. Very good. In fact I know you'll just love this next chapter! ;)

Ch. 8: The Honeymoon!

(Sibylla PoV)

The next morning, my new husband and I left for Ibelin on my swiftest stallion. Balian wanted us to travel alone, but after the awful snake incident, I wasn't about to take any chances. A company of knights accompanied us to Balian's lands, where we would spend our honeymoon. While we were there, my love wanted to transfer his estate over to competent and trustworthy hands. We both agreed that was the wisest choice, as he couldn't personally oversee Ibelin when he became king of Jerusalem.

Slowing our horse to a walk, Balian released the reigns and began to massage my shoulders. I leaned back into his gentle, soothing touch, craving the physical contact. Remembering how those talented fingers had brought me boundless pleasure the night before, I trembled slightly. Turning to face Balian, he flashed me a satisfied grin, and I felt my cheeks burn. The horse stopped automatically when we approached the watering hole. My knight easily swung off the tired animal and offered his hand to me. I accepted gratefully and he led me toward the inviting shade of several palm trees. After we drank our fill, one of the knights informed us that we should reach Ibelin just before nightfall.

"Excellent," Balian whispered, leaning close to me, his warm breath tickling my ear. "That means we'll have time to…" he raised his eyebrows and smirked at me.

"Shh! They'll hear you!" I whispered back, mortified.

"I don't care," he softly told me. "I want the whole world to know how I feel about my lovely wife." And then he passionately kissed me right there on the spot. I was quite shocked to say the least, but I did not deny him. When we finished, all the knights hooted and cheered. Balian grinned unabashedly and of course I blushed as he put his arm around my waist. After that mind-blowing kiss, his gesture of 'ownership' had been quite unnecessary, but it made me feel loved nonetheless.

We climbed on our mounts and galloped the rest of the way to Ibelin, hoping to beat the dark clouds that were growing in the distance. Servants met us when we arrived and hurriedly carried our personal things into the palace. Balian and I were ushered inside just before the rain cascaded down on the parched lands. Everyone greeted us with kindness and respect; all of them loved Balian and his just rule.

Once we had finished eating a hot and rather delicious meal, we retired to our quarters for the night. Shedding our unwanted clothes, we surrendered to our primal desires by uniting our bodies once more. He held me afterwards, as our breathing slowed and we basked in the post-coital afterglow. After whispering our goodnights, he fell asleep almost immediately. I also slept well that night. Balian's soft snores gave me a calming sense of security. Knowing my love and protector slept beside me allowed me to slip to an unusual carefree slumber.

All too soon, I was awakened by the sun's early rays seeping through the drapes. Balian yawned, disentangled himself from the quilts, and slid out of bed.

"Mmph, don't go," I moaned as I felt his warm presence leave.

"Sibylla, I'm supposed to meet with Kareem and Nathaniel about the estate," he patiently explained. "Believe me, I'd rather stay here with you, but this must be taken care of."

"Alright," I sighed, slightly disappointed. "Do what you must." He patted my hand and promised to return as soon as his business was sorted out. Dragging myself out of bed, I walked into the bathroom to freshen up. After dressing, I took my breakfast in my room so I could watch Balian's meeting going on outside. My love walked among the tenants in his casual garb, inspecting the fields and crops that had flourished since our last visit. Two men joined them, one with olive skin – he was obviously a Muslim. The three men engaged in deep discussion under the palm trees, shaded from the scorching desert sun.

It was not long before a barefoot Balian trudged into our room.

"Someone needs a bath," I commented wryly, wrinkling my nose. Indeed he was filthy – his legs were caked in mud from the rainstorm; his face and arms were covered in sand and sweat.

"Dearest, come give me a hug." Balian stepped towards me with his arms held open.

"Ew, no!" I shrieked, laughing as I backed away. My handsome knight reeked of that distinct 'outdoor man' smell.

"You know you want me," he teased.

"Not until you are clean I don't," I said, shaking my head with amusement. "Into the bath with you." He followed me into the bathroom and saw the steamy bath that I'd already drawn for him.

"Thank you," he told me warmly. Then, without warning, he stripped off his soiled robe and underwear and entered the water. "Ah, this feels wonderful," he sighed, submerging his lower half and stretching out his long legs. I stared, mesmerized, as he reached for the soap and washcloth. While he washed his face and hair, I relished the sight of tiny water droplets glistening on his pectorals, the flexing of his toned biceps, and the contours of his rock hard abdominals.

"If you insist on staying in here, would you mind helping me?" I jumped, clearly startled.

"Huh?" Balian smirked. Not so subtly, he stretched, giving me an even better look at his bronzed body.

"As much as I enjoy having you admire my body, could you wash my back for me?" I exhaled slowly, gaining control of my senses once more.

"I would love to." He chuckled, encouraged by my enthusiastic response.

"I thought you would. You wouldn't resist a chance to touch and explore my bare skin." Damn him. We'd only been married a day and a half, and already he seemed to read my thoughts.

"Such arrogance, _my lord_," I responded as I soaped the washcloth. That stopped his teasing right away. He absolutely hates it when I imply that he is becoming as conceited as the other barons of Jerusalem.

Sitting on the tile floor, I rubbed his smooth back in slow circles, effectively removing the grime. Yes, touching my Balian was heavenly, I thought. Declaring his back clean, I kneaded his taut shoulders and back muscles, hoping to relax him. Except for a faded scar down that middle, his back was flawless. I loved everything about this beautiful man – did he have any faults? If he did, I had yet to witness them. Soon my fingers grew tired and I had to end the massage.

"Sweet Sibylla, don't stop," my husband pleaded.

"Sorry, but my fingers can only last so long," I told him truthfully.

"Fine," he mumbled. "But next time I get to return the favor."

"I look forward to it." Smiling, we gazed at each other with mutual affection, still very much in the throes of newly wedded bliss. I reminded myself how fortunate I was to have found Balian. How many other women could say they had a caring, good-hearted husband who loved only them?

We spent the rest of the day cuddling in bed and lazily feeding each other. While caressing my cheek, he asked,

"Sibylla, won't it be amazing when we eventually have children of our own?"

"Truly, it will be," I agreed. "I know you will be a great father. Would you want a boy or a girl?" He thought for a moment.

"It doesn't matter, as long as the baby is healthy." I scooted even closer to him, entwining my fingers with his.

"I hope we have at least one of each, although I hear boys are harder to raise when they're young." He sighed.

"If we do have a son, I want to form a strong bond with him. I want to teach him to respect the knights' code, and to help him learn to fight properly. But most of all, I want him to know that I love him. And the same goes if we have a daughter." Balian gave me an intense look. "Promise me that when I become king, you'll never let me become one of those men who never have any time to spend with his family." I assured him that I'd never allow that to happen, and that I didn't foresee him choosing that path. Then a thought struck me.

"Was it difficult as a child for you to grow without a father?" He nodded.

"The village children knew that I was born a bastard, and I was often mocked because of it." My eyes widened at hearing this news.

"I'm so sorry," I said quietly. "It wasn't your fault that you were born as the result of your parents' coupling. You didn't deserve to be mocked." He smiled wryly.

"I've gotten over it. I now admire my father for being the righteous knight that he was – but I can't help wondering why he left us." I offered what I hoped were words of comfort.

"You cannot agonize over the past, my love. At least you were able to spend a few precious days with Godfrey before he died. Remember, he loved you enough to find you and offer a chance to journey to Jerusalem. And if he hadn't, we never would've met."

"And I owe him everything for that," he realized. "I hope I never have to make the choice that he did. I don't think I could choose between duty and the ones that I love."

Wanting to distract him from dwelling on his memories, I suggested we take a stroll through the palace. He eagerly agreed and pointed out some of his family heirlooms while we continued making plans for our future. The day was through before I knew it.

Apparently, Balian felt guilty having to leave for his meeting the day before. Fortunately for me, he made up for it, in the sweetest way I could imagine. When I awoke the following morning, I was greeted by the sight of him leaning over my face.

"Hi," I said softly.

"Hi." He planted a chaste kiss on my lips. "Do you trust me?"

"You know I do, what's this all about?" I questioned. He smiled, mysteriously.

"You'll see. Close your eyes." Obediently, I did so. Without warning, he yanked the covers off of me, leaving my nude form vulnerable to the chilling breeze. _What new devilry has he thought up now? _I trembled in anticipation, knowing he had complete control over me. Soon I felt soft, warm lips press against my eyelids. "Such beautiful eyes; they will forever captivate me."

"Oh Balian…" I gave a small sigh.

"Shhh," he softly demanded, putting a finger to my lips. "Don't speak, just feel."

His lips grazed over my nose, then moved on to leisurely suck my lower lip. Then he traveled to my right ear, nibbling on my lobe.

"What do you wish me to say to you, my goddess? That your touch will always be my undoing? Or that no matter how many times I bury myself inside you, I'm never completely sated?" His hot mouth sought my other ear. "What is this power you have over me, oh beautiful creature of mine?" Craving more skin, his wet tongue licked my cheek all the way down to my tummy button, where it lazily rolled in circles. I whimpered, wanting him to get on with it. "Impatient are we?" he growled. Almost instantly his hot mouth enveloped a nipple, and expertly twirled it into hardness. Cupping my breast with his hands, his tongue lavished its twin. "Such perfect breasts," he admired. Try as I might, I couldn't stifle a moan.

"Mmm, feels so good," I gasped out. Balian moved away from my chest, and trailed breathy kisses down my arms. He sucked on each of my fingers, reminding me of the time I teased him at breakfast. Switching to my toes, he licked each one as well as the sensitive underside which made me squirm. Then he slowly and deliberately kissed his way up the inside of my calf, to my thigh, nearing my womanly region. He had painstakingly activated the now familiar tingling sensation and I felt myself grow wet. I held my breath, hoping he'd touch my source of pleasure. Just short of reaching it, he removed his lips.

"Don't stop!" I mercilessly begged. _Why must he frustrate me so!_ He began his sweet kisses at the bottom of my other leg. Soon he had found the valley between my legs. Just when I thought I couldn't last any longer, his lips closed on my throbbing nub. He started sucking at an agonizingly slow pace, but gradually quickened his oral ministrations. I wantonly bucked my hips as his talented tongue entered my folds, stroking the insides.

"Uuuuungh! Oh God!" I cried in ecstasy. Balian continued his pleasurable assault on my center as I rode the waves of bliss.

"Let it out, love," he encouraged me, his voice muffled. "I've got you; just let it come." I was too far gone to answer, so I continued to thrust into his mouth, needing more delicious friction. His teeth grazed over my sweet spot, finally sending me over the edge.

"Balian!" I screamed as I arched into him, reaching my apex at last.

We spent the rest of the week practically holed up in our room, doing what newlyweds enjoy best. Those precious days became the best of my life. But all good things never seem to last. Our perfect world was shattered on the morning of our seventh day at Ibelin.

"My lord Balian, I have a message from Jerusalem. It's very urgent!" A servant loudly knocked on our bedroom doors. Stumbling out of bed, Balian cursed, irritated that our rest had been interrupted.

"The sun has barely risen; couldn't this wait…" My husband fell silent as the servant read him the letter.

"I'm sorry to have disturbed you, my lord," the servant apologized.

"No, you were right to wake me," Balian gravely said. "Please, ready my horse, and wake the other knights." The servant bowed and scurried out of sight. My husband exhaled deeply. "Sibylla, I'm afraid I have some bad news."

End Ch. 8

Don't make me spell it out for you. Go R-E-V-I-E-W!


	9. Coronation

Disclaimer: I don't own anything KoH related; movie rights belong to 20th Century Fox and the great Sir Ridley Scott. Although I wish I owned Balian!

A great big thank you to all my loverly reviewers:

Red Cloud Phoenix: My ever faithful reviewer! Your wonderful comments are appreciated as always. Update yours soon!

Jellemegg: Yes the plot thickens… read on to find out what the bad news is!

ImmortalWizardPirateElfFan: Are you telepathic or something? Well I am following the structure of the movie, but still… Thanks for also reviewing my oneshot.

Staci: You are just beginning to see how evil I can be. Muahaha! I'm glad you like it.

Ravenstyles27, LadyExcalibur, and Smithy: I'm thrilled you enjoyed my Orlando/Balian decriptions and the love scenes. Believe me, I enjoyed writing them too! (he is so hot)

Hikira: You are so sweet! Believe me, I have a lot to learn. But thanks!

Doc M: Thanks for reviewing my oneshot, and for answering my leprosy question.

Ch. 9: Coronation

(Sibylla PoV)

"Sibylla, I'm afraid I have some bad news - we must return to Jerusalem immediately." I didn't miss the urgency in Balian's voice. My breath caught in my throat.

"Is it Baldwin?" I whispered, dreading the answer.

"Yes," he said, heavily. "I'm so sorry, my love."

"Oh God," I whimpered. "It's too soon; he was fine last week," I rationalized. We both knew that was a lie.

"If we hurry, we can reach the city in time for you to say goodbye." He gave me a quick hug and I was able to stifle a sob that threatened to escape. We hurriedly packed our things, ran to the stables, and mounted our horse. The knights lined their steeds behind us, and we departed at high speed.

Fear paralyzed my heart as we raced towards my ailing brother. Balian's warm presence behind me was a small comfort. Refusing to believe that I'd seen my brother for the last time, I prayed that we would not be too late. At last we reached the city and made our way through the crowded streets to the palace. Balian slowed our horse to a stop, and I jumped off and ran up the palace steps as fast as my legs could carry me. I tore through the corridors until I reached Baldwin's chambers and burst through the door. Several figures hovered over the bed, murmuring in soft tones. In the dim light, I could just make out Tiberias's features as he turned around to face me.

"Is he…" I trailed off in a shaky whisper. Tiberias shook his head.

"No, m'lady. But he is fading fast. It is good that you came as soon as you could. Is Balian with you?" Sitting at my brother's side, I answered him.

"He should be along shortly." Tiberias nodded, and ushered the others outside so I could be alone with my ailing brother. Slipping off his white glove, I took hold of his disfigured hand and gently massaged his fingers. At my touch, Baldwin blinked and opened his green eyes.

"My beautiful sister, so beautiful," he said, his voice muffled by the mask. "I'm so sorry I caused you to shorten your honeymoon." A few tears trickled down my face at that. My brother, on his deathbed, never failed to think of others.

"Don't be sorry, it was beginning to get boring spending every waking hour with Balian," I lightly joked.

"He has made you very happy." I nodded. "Good, that's good," he exhaled. "Sibylla, will you help me take this mask off? I have hidden behind it for far too long." I carefully removed the ornate silver mask and placed it on the bedside table. Turning back at him, I saw my brother's true face. The leprosy had twisted his once fair features into those of unfamiliar disfigurement. Half of his nose had rotted away, and his fresh was dotted with bulging red boils. _Brother, what has this awful malady done to you! _Although I tried to hide it, Baldwin noticed my surprised reaction.

"I disgust you," he stated softly.

"Never," I whispered, caressing his cheek. "You are still that beautiful person inside. Nothing shall ever change that."

"Please, don't remember me the way I am now. Remember me as I was, when I was young, before this wretched disease consumed me," he rasped. Lifting him up into a sitting position, I helped him sip a glass of water.

"I will," I told him sadly. "You were such a handsome boy." Footsteps could be heard, pounding down the hall towards us. Balian solemnly entered the room, and sat next to me. If he was surprised to see my brother without his mask, he gave no indication.

"It is good to see you, highness," my husband greeted him. "We came as soon as we could."

"And for that I thank you, for giving me the chance to see my sister one last time," Baldwin croaked. "Balian, promise me that when you are king, you will never surrender Jerusalem, and that you will keep the people safe. Promise me!" Balian looked him in the eyes and swore,

"I give you my word, not as a knight, but as a brother - that as long as I shall draw breath, I shall let neither our kingdom fall nor its people be harmed." My brother seemed satisfied with his answer.

"It brings me great comfort to know that you and my sister will support each other during the difficult times ahead." Baldwin took Balian's hand and placed it in my own. He let out a small sigh. "Now I can rest in peace." I leant down and gently kissed my brother's marred forehead.

"I love you, Baldwin," I choked out. He gave my hand a tiny squeeze.

"I love you too, dear Sibylla," he whispered. His hand grew limp and his chest ceased to rise. I covered my mouth in horror. _Now I am the only one in my family who still lives._ A teary eyed Balian pulled me into a tight embrace and I cried into his shoulder for what seemed like eternity.

That evening, church bells tolled the death of the king. People openly wept in the streets, as they had loved and respected Baldwin's just rule. I can't recall much about the funeral. The church was packed with mourners. The hospitaler prayed over my brother's coffin. _Let us pray for those who have died, especially your servant Baldwin. May he have a place in your eternal kingdom…_ Tiberias gave a heartwarming speech about his happier days. After the church had emptied, Balian stayed with me as I knelt down and rested my head on the coffin.

Eventually, I allowed him to lead me back to our room. Numb from grief, I allowed Balian to undress me for bed. He hung my black velvet dress and veil in our closet and removed his own dark clothes. Pulling back the comforter, he helped me slide into the bed onto the satin sheets. Balian did his best to console me.

"We're going to get through this together. I'm not going anywhere, alright?" I just snuggled closer, needing the warmth of skin on skin. He kissed my neck and wrapped his strong arms around my waist. "Let's try and get some sleep; the coronation is tomorrow morning."

Meanwhile that night…

"I knew the leper wouldn't last much longer!" Reynald crowed. He, Guy, and the three templars were perhaps the only ones in the city who rejoiced at King Baldwin's death.

"You three shall put the plan into action tomorrow. Reynald and I will be waiting for you with fresh horses near the back of the palace, and we'll leave the city the same way we got in," said Guy. "And Lucien, by God, be gentle!"

"It will be done my lord," Lucien answered. "Thank you for giving me this task…I believe I shall rather enjoy it."

"But Lord Guy, I don't wanna kill anyone no more. Every time one of us does, we seems to get in trouble," Gerard protested. Henri vigorously nodded his head in agreement. Guy was at a loss of words. If those two knights didn't carry out their part, the plan was lost. Reynald decided to take the situation into his own meaty hands.

"Gerard, Henri," he started. "Your father died in battle, did he not?" They nodded. "I'm not sure if you knew this, but he could've been saved. But his friend chose to save himself, instead of going back to help your father. That man was Godfrey – the father of the man you are to kill today." The knights' expressions changed from reluctance to fury as they digested those words.

"We won't let you down my lord," promised Henri, with an angry glint in his eyes.

"We'll kill him if it's the last thing we do!" Gerard vowed. "Vengeance shall be ours!"

"Excellent, gentlemen. Now be on your way, you mustn't be late for the coronation," Reynald said. As the knights rode away, Guy asked,

"That's not really true about Godfrey, is it?" Reynald scoffed at the notion.

"Of course it isn't. I made it up on the spot."

"You are a very dangerous man, Reynald," Guy commented in awe as the three knights rode off towards the palace. Reynald shrugged his shoulders in an attempt at modesty.

"Someone has to be."

"Do you really expect them to win the fight?" Guy asked.

"Of course not. They need only to serve as a distraction." The two ex-nobles shared an evil smirk at the genius of their plan. In mere weeks, Jerusalem would be theirs.

(Balian PoV)

Dealing with the trauma of Baldwin's death, I'd barely given my coronation a second thought. However, during breakfast, it dawned on me. I was about to become king of the holy city and the sole protector of those who lived there._ What are you doing, Balian? You don't understand all of the customs of the east, or the politics that goes on here. Can you truly handle this enormous responsibility?_ When I walked with Sibylla back to our room to change for the crowning ceremony, I couldn't keep my nervousness bottled up inside any longer.

"Sibylla, I don't think I'm ready to do this…" I muttered under my breath. We reached our rooms and began dressing in our finery for the occasion.

"You'll be a wonderful king; everyone says so…" she said. "And you have plenty of advisors, like Tiberias who will help you rule justly. Plus you have me." I smiled at that. No doubt my wife could guide me in the ways of nobles and politics, as she had been exposed to it her whole life.

"Yes, but I shall have enemies as well. Not all approved of Baldwin's peace agreement between Christian and Muslim." Sibylla pointed out that no ruler has ever been supported by all of his subjects.

"Just do that best that you can. That is all we ask." I hugged her gently, as not to muss her hair or dress. My wife wore her hair in an up-do, giving her a regal look to match her fitting black gown, with silk sleeves. She looked ever inch the queen that she was. However, when I looked in the mirror, I saw a blacksmith wearing a king's lavish robes. I offered her my arm and we walked towards the church where we were married. This time, the circumstances were much more intimidating. All who were present rose to their feet as we entered the church.

"All hail Queen Sibylla!" Their voices resounded as we processed to our thrones in front of the altar. My palms started to sweat, but then I thought of my father. I was going to make him proud today. With that thought, I calmed down a bit. Soon the ceremony came to a close and the hospitaler came bearing the crown of the Christian kings of old. He carefully gave it to my love, who promptly rose from her throne. _It is time._ Kneeling before her, I tried to gather the finer points of my first speech.

"I Sibylla, bestow this crown upon my husband, Balian of Ibelin. May he fulfill his duty as King of all Jerusalem to the best of his ability." After she adorned my head with the jeweled crown, I rose as King Balian the first. I turned to face my subjects and began to address them for the first time.

"I sincerely accept this kingship, and shall rule without haste, prejudice, or greed. Our dear departed King Baldwin has been a prime example of a ruler which I wish to become. Therefore I shall renew the peace agreement between Christian and Muslim. As before, all are welcome in our fair city. If any person violates this decree, they shall receive the most severe punishment." I paused for breath. "But on lighter note, I share this crown with all of you. May all who live here prosper and…."

Before anyone knew what had transpired, two knights in the front of the crowd had rushed forward with their swords drawn, pointed directly at me. Out of instinct, I too had drawn my gilded sword that I wore for the ceremony. Tiberias and my guards started to rush forward, but I held up my hand in reservation. _If I let my guards come, the people will think their king is a coward. Besides, I can handle these goons._ I frowned at the men.

"Why do you threaten me?" They both glowered, leaving me extremely confused.

"Are you the son of the knight Godfrey?" the portly one demanded. I nodded, wondering where this was going.

"Your father left our wounded father on the battlefield, and saved himself," the other growled. "We shall have revenge on his bastard son, right here, right now." I inwardly flinched, but kept my calm composure.

"What can you possibly hope to gain? This is your chance to stand down."

"Never!" they shouted. "Fight us, or can the legendary Balian not take on two men at once?" They each took one side, and I watched them warily. _I didn't expect to swordfight during my first few moments as King. _Screaming insults, they simultaneously attacked. After the first few blows I could tell these were not expert swordsmen, but their anger made them dangerous. I slashed the shoulder of the chubby one, and parried a blow from the other. Luckily, Chubby was down for good, rolling on the marble floor in pain. However, the other assassin showed no signs of tiring, fueled by his rage. The fight continued for awhile; the entire court had gone silent. The only sounds I could hear were the clashes of our swords. I had to end this, and fast.

Trying a different tactic, I pretended to tire, half-heartedly defending off my opponent's blows. I saw his eyes light up in satisfaction, believing he almost had me beat. As soon as he eased up on me, I took advantage of his overconfidence. I attacked with a new vigor, driving him towards a wall, until he had no more room to move.

"Do you yield," I asked, narrowing my eyes at the traitorous knight. His eyes flashed dangerously but nonetheless he dropped his sword. The guards rushed over to them and held them so they could not escape. "Why would you do a foolish thing like that?" I questioned, wandering what on earth had possessed them to do so. "You have accomplished nothing."

"Oh no, my king," smirked the knight I had just defeated. "We couldn't manage to kill you now, but that will be remedied in time. Your father took away someone we dearly loved, so we thought we would return the favor."

"Get them out of my sight," Tiberias ordered, shaking his head in disgust. As they were lead away to the dungeon, I uneasily pondered what the criminal had said.

"Tiberias, what do you think the man meant by that?" The war veteran shrugged.

"An empty threat, pay it no mind. Well, you can't say your coronation day was boring eh?" I nodded, my eyes searching the room. The crowd was really starting to thin out. She was not among the people still gathered in groups discussing the latest events. She would never leave me at a time like this, unless… _Oh no. _ _How could I have not seen this?_ My heart thumping in my chest, I turned back to Tiberias and asked,

"Where is Sibylla?"

End. Ch 9


	10. Cruel Separation

Disclaimer: I don't own anything KoH related; movie rights belong to 20th Century Fox and the great Sir Ridley Scott. Although I wish I owned Balian!

My reviewers are sooo awesome, I now have over 60!

Bonus points if you get the Star Wars refrence!

Nevasaiel: Yes, I enjoyed the Sibylla bitch-slap as well. You are not a perve, do not worry. How can one go wrong with images of wet naked Balian? I mean, come on people! I'm THRILLED you reviewed all those chappies. That makes me feel loved.  I'm afraid I might leave you in a permanent state of hyperventilation…I didn't mean for it to be a cliffie, honest! (lies thru my teeth) It's good to have you back hun!

RedCloudPhoenix: I'm glad you liked the Baldwin parts…yeah it was sad. I really felt for Balian and Sibylla who have to go on without someone who played such an integral part in their lives.

Jellemegg: Thanks for the review, try re-reading it, lol! I love ya. Update your HP story!

Staci: I updated, see! Your reviews are always appreciated, I'm glad I've got you hooked.

Smithy: I'll try and work some Balian butt-kicking action in. It shouldn't be too hard to write, I hate Guy and Lucien w/ a passion!

ImmortalWizardPirateElfFan: That's right, I am cruel! Heh heh. I'm glad I'm not writing the expected, the conventional. I try!

Ch. 10: Cruel Separation

(Sibylla PoV)

I awoke slowly, my head pounding. _How long had I been asleep? _My empty stomach growled with hunger and my full bladder needed to be relieved. Groggily, I reached over for Balian. My hand only felt cold, hard stone. Confused, I sat up and took in my surroundings. _This wasn't our bedroom. Where was I?_ Beginning to panic, I took in my unfamiliar surroundings. Three solid walls and a sliding bar door enclosed me in this damp, dim prison. Looking down at my feet, I saw that I'd been sleeping on a crude bed made of hay. Across the "room" was a plate of bread, a pitcher of water, and a chamber pot. From the looks of it, someone had wanted to keep me alive, if not particularly comfortable. _Where was Balian? Why was I here?_

The last thing I recall was passing through the gates of Kerak Castle. As I stood up and walked over to use the chamber pot, I tried hard to remember what had led me to be imprisoned here. The memories came flooding back as I finished relieving myself and grabbed a piece of stale bread.

It had been the day of Balian's coronation, and during his speech, two knights had come out of the crowd, attacking him with their swords. _Balian! Was he alright?_ I never did see the outcome of the fight, as I was quitely ushered out of the church by one of the templars. As soon as we were out of earshot of the crowd, I hissed,

"Let me go back in!" Trying to wrench my hand away, he only smirked and gripped harder. Something didn't feel right. "I order you to release me, now!" The knight ignored me and yanked me along the hall to the back entrance of the palace. 

"Come now, don't fight with me princess…or should I say queen? No matter, your reign was short lived." My muscles went rigid and my mind went blank with terror. _Oh no, I'm being kidnapped._ Struggling, I tried in vain to grasp the doorframe – anything that would slow us from leaving the palace. But it was no use, the knight was stronger, and pushed me through the doorway.

"Help!" I yelled. "Someone, please mmmph!" The traitor stifled my cries with his hand. I bit his fingers and he removed his hand. No one was around, they were all celebrating or at the coronation. Instead of screaming myself hoarse, I decided to save my voice for later, when someone might have a chance of hearing me. Once outside, we were met a man on horseback. My eyes grew wide as I identified him.

"Reynald de Chatillon. I recognized your foul stench when I was brought out here."

"Sibylla, charming as ever." He gave the knight a piece of black cloth. "Lucien, gag her."

"With pleasure." The templar did so, and I flashed my eyes angrily at both of them. "Now, climb on," he motioned to the mare tethered to a palm tree. Knowing resistance was futile at this point, I obeyed, mounting the chestnut horse. Off in the distance, I saw two people shaking hands, and one rode towards us. As he approached, my blood ran cold. _No, it couldn't possibly be him…_

"Ah, dear Sibylla. Did you miss me?" It was Guy. He stood before me once again, my life at his mercy. _We banished him! How could this happen!_ He hopped off his horse, gave it to Lucien, and climbed up behind me. I hoped that my impassive features covered my paralyzing fear inside. When he caressed my cheek, I couldn't help but flinch at his repulsive touch.

"You hate me, don't you?" He whispered, making me shiver. "Well, let me tell you, that stunt you pulled didn't help matters between us. Understand that you are, and always will be mine." He chuckled as I squirmed under his roaming hands. "Gentlemen, move out." We followed Reynald and Lucien, riding towards the gate of Jerusalem. As we exited the city, I screamed to the guards for help, but to no avail. Guy just rolled his eyes and commented about how "spirited" his new slave was. The guards paid me no mind, and we were surrounded only by dunes in no time.

Keeping us back aways from the other men, Guy took this opportunity to comment about Balian. "I heard you married the bastard. I couldn't fathom why you'd go for a man like that…he is weak! He is too cowardly to lead a war, so he hides behind that peace treaty your damned brother made." _Let me think; I married Balian because he is everything you aren't!_ "When the leper finally died, we celebrated because only then could we execute our plan. And your husband was foolish enough to fall for it," he crowed. "In fact, right now he's probably blaming himself for your disappearance." His evil remarks did their job well, all I could do was dwell on how Balian would react after he discovered that I was missing. _Balian, do not blame yourself for these wicked men's actions. _

We stopped several times to rest the horses, and after a fortnight I could make out Kerak Castle on the horizon. Guy asked if I would stay with him once we arrived. Instead of answering, I spit in his face. My little act of defiance must've convinced them that I'd be easier to deal with if I was drugged. They must've slipped something in my drink, for I recall feeling extremely sleepy as we entered the gates.

I sighed, finally comprehending how I'd ended up in the dungeon. A creak sounded and the barred door swung open, revealing the devil himself. Guy greeted me and asked if I found my room to be adequate. After recovering from the initial shock, I found my voice.

"It suits me much better than sharing chambers with you, my lord." He shrugged indifferently.

"Well if you ever desire a change of quarters, all you have to do is say the word, and I'll take you back as my wife."

"Never!" I spat. "I belong to Balian, and no other. He is my soulmate. Not even you can stop that kind of love." His face darkened.

"You will join me eventually, Sibylla. In the meantime, enjoy your stay in the dungeon; I hear the rats make good company in the night." He turned to walk away, but stopped. "Oh and one more thing. If it makes you feel any better, I shall know the fate of your husband in a few days. As we speak, he is walking into a trap. If he is lucky, he might be able to walk away unscathed – but I doubt it. Good night, my sweet," he mocked me, slamming the door.

Alone again, I felt around on the floor until I reached the straw. Sinking into my makeshift bed, I sobbed into the darkness. _Oh Balian, I wish you were here, to hold be, to comfort me, to protect me._ Feeling ashamed, I tried to hold in my emotions, but the tears would not subside. Utterly helpless and shivering, I fell into slumber, once again Guy de Lusignan's captive.

(Balian PoV)

_Oh no. _ _How could I have not seen this?_ My heart thumping in my chest, I turned back to Tiberias and asked,

"Where is Sibylla?" Not waiting for him to answer, I frantically asked as many knights as I could find if they'd see her. The answer was always the same, a confused "no, not since the beginning of the coronation." I rushed out of the church, Tiberias at my heels.

"Balian, calm down!" The war veteran advised.

"I won't calm down," I hissed. "My wife has disappeared, and you are telling me to calm down!" A peasant boy ran up to us, ending the argument.

"Excuse me your highness," he said bowing, his cheeks flushed. "One of your knights asked me to deliver this directly to you." He held out a folded letter and I absentmindedly took it. The youngster scampered off as I read the letter's contents. Stunned, I held it out for Tiberias to read.

_To King Balian I,_

"_If you ever want to see your Queen alive again, you must come to Kerak Castle in two days, as the sun sets. Bring no one, except a small company of low-ranking guards. If you follow these instructions correctly, a trade can arranged."_

_-Saladin_

"This doesn't make any sense," Tiberias muttered. "Our peace agreement has not been breached, why would the Muslims want to start any trouble with us?"

"I don't know," I admitted. "But that doesn't matter, I must leave at once to rescue my wife." I ordered one of the knights to rouse twenty of my best templars to accompany me on the journey.

"My king, do not make any hasty judgments," Tiberias cautioned. "The kidnappers could be luring you into a trap. It's not safe…"

"No, it's not," I snapped. "Which is why I must get to Sibylla as soon as I possibly can."

"But you can't just leave Jerusalem without a ruler; Baldwin would have a fit if he knew."

"Baldwin would want me to go after his sister," I retorted. "I am appointing you to be in charge until we return." Tiberias followed me out to the stables as I saddled up my stallion.

"Balian, are you sure this is the right thing to do?" I sighed. I had promised my father to be a good knight. Perhaps I was breaking my oath – but this time my heart prevailed over my head. I climbed on my horse and led him to the mouth of the stables.

"I love her, Tiberias. If anything happened to her and it had been in my power to prevent it, I would go mad. And then you would be without any ruler at all." We nodded at each other, and I waved goodbye.

My men and I left the city at twilight – I knew we could reach the Kerak stronghold by the next night. _Hold on my love, I'm coming. Don't give up hope._

End Ch. 10


	11. The Choice

Disclaimer: I don't own anything KoH related; movie rights belong to 20th Century Fox and the great Sir Ridley Scott. Balian, believe it or not, is still not mine. But I won't give up trying!

Nevasaiel: Yes, isn't Balian the sweetest when he's worried about her! He's got a 'saving-people' thing, and it could prove to be disastrous… Thanks for reviewing so many times, I really enjoy reading your feedback. Good job, you got the Star Wars reference! Bonus points for you

RedCloudPhoenix: Only for you would I AIM the entire chapter in little bits and pieces. ;)

ImmortalWizardPirateElfFan: Yeah he should've been more suspicious, but he thought they were banished awhile ago. I'm glad you liked it!

Jellemegg: Sibylla is certainly not a damsel in distress. Sure she has her emotional moments, but don't we all? Your verdict on Saladin should be revealed soon!

Ch. 11: The Choice

(Balian PoV)

The templars and I made good time crossing the desert so I could meet Saladin at sunset. The dark, misshapen figure of Kerak Castle loomed in the distance as the sun began to dip below the horizon. Two figures rode towards us and I ordered the templars to flank me while I met them. Approaching the men on horseback, I wondered why I felt uneasy._ All I have to do is make them release Sibylla under terms that shall profit them._ _Like that's going to be easy._ I wondered what caused them to commit this unforgivable act in the first place.

"No," I whispered, as I recognized the men before me. "It's not possible." Guy de Lusignan and his partner in crime Reynald snickered.

"But here we stand." Guy looked very pleased with himself, like someone who has been keeping a secret for a long time, and finally able to share it.

"You were banished by the king; how did you escape!" I thundered. Reynald waved off-handedly, and Guy spoke rather maliciously,

"That does not concern you. Now come along to the castle like a good boy, and we can discuss how you shall surrender Jerusalem to my rule."

"I will _never_ surrender the city to you! Guards, seize them!" I cried.

"Oh poor, trustworthy Balian," Reynald mocked. "You have no idea, do you?" Far from following my orders, the templars detained _me_ instead.

"What are you doing!" I yelled, struggling against the ropes that bound my hands. "Untie me at once!"

"You see, Balian, these fine men are to be given land and titles once I am king. The least they could do was help eradicate a menace like you," said Guy pointedly. "Now, come quietly and I shall let you visit your wife. To be honest, she hasn't been feeling too well today."

"Sibylla! What have you done with her?" I yelled, my clenched fists shaking. "If someone has harmed her, I swear that they shall die a slow and painful death." Guy and Reynald yawned, apparently unfazed by my threat.

"We haven't done a thing; in fact I believe her condition is your doing." The two nobles glanced at each other and sniggered.

"What do you mean? Explain yourselves!" But my questions went unheeded. Worried about Sibylla, I acquiesced to their demands and rode into Kerak. _Never again will I ride a horse with my hands tied._ They led me into a spacious room and offered me a chair. I was told that Sibylla would enter any moment.

(Sibylla PoV)

Earlier that morning…

Jolted out of sleep by sharp abdominal pains, I paused to allow my eyes to adjust to the dark. _Oh no, I can't be getting sick! Not here!_ During my short stay, I'd been treated extremely well for a prisoner. I'd been given enough food and drink so I did not become malnourished. Last night I'd eaten bread, cheese, some goat meat as well as some fruit. I presumed Guy was trying to woo me back into his bed with the gesture I felt full after the meal, but I didn't think that I had ingested too much.

Suddenly I had the urge to vomit. Grabbing the chamber pot, I threw up the contents of last night's dinner. Wiping my mouth on my sleeve, I sank back into my bed of straw. My legs were shaking and I began to shiver uncontrollably._ What is wrong with me? Somebody, anybody please come down and check on me. _

After awhile, my stomach began to ache again. When I went to throw up again, I had nothing to show for it except dry heaves. These came in waves, my innards could not seem to settle down. _Please God, make it stop! _It seemed like eternity before one of Guy's lackeys came with my breakfast.

"On your feet, woman! My master wishes your presence upstairs." I tried to stand, but in my weakened condition, I failed miserably, sitting back down.

"Sir, I am ill. Please, could you ask Lord de Lusignan to call a physician for me?" His face hardened, and he opened the cell door and stepped inside.

"Insolent bitch!" The force of his stinging slap sent me back into my makeshift bed. Curling up into a ball, I instinctively braced myself for the next hit. But it never came.

"Christ," he swore. "It smells like hell!" He noticed the chamber pot, and quickly exited the cell. "I'll find you a physician, but only because my lord would have my hide if you died on me." My body relaxed in relief as he left. Surprisingly, it didn't take too long for the doctor to arrive.

The kindly old man gave me a drink to soothe my stomach so I'd stop heaving. He was now trying to decide why I'd gotten sick.

"Now you don't think your food was poisoned?" I shook my head.

"They would have no reason to poison me, they need me alive." The doctor thought for a moment and sighed.

"Miss, I hate to ask you such a personal question, but how long has it been since your last monthly bleeding?" I thought for a moment.

"Over a month and a half ago. You don't think…" my voice trailed off to a whisper.

"I'm afraid so miss," the physician said. "You're pregnant, and having morning sickness." _This isn't happening. Not now, while I'm in Guy's clutches. Not when Balian isn't beside me to here the news._

"Oh my," I gasped in terror. I was thrilled of course, but I was more worried for the baby's safety to enjoy the happy news. "Please, don't tell Guy about this! Please!" I begged him. But already the doctor was shaking his head.

"I have to miss, I'm sorry. He'll ask what was wrong, and if I lie, I shall be put to death once you begin to show." Sobbing, I put my head in my hands. The man patted my head comfortingly and headed up the stairs. _Oh Balian, through our love we have created a new human being. Our child. I'm so afraid, my love. What if Guy wants to hurt the baby and I cannot stop him! What if he succeeds in his trap? _Exhausted by my thoughts, I fell into a dreamless slumber once more.

(Balian PoV)

It looked like my situation was hopeless. Here I was, held prisoner by the two most ruthless knights of all Christendom. My hands were still bound, and my weapon had been stolen from me. I was completely at their mercy.

Suddenly the door opened and my wife was roughly shoved inside. "Sibylla!" I leapt out of my chair and into her waiting arms. We passionately kissed and I nuzzled her soft cheek. "Are you alright my love?" I asked. "They said you weren't feeling well."

"I'm fine, now that you are here." But she didn't quite meet my eye when she answered. "Oh Balian, you fool, did you just rush out here thinking you could rescue me alone!" she said, half exasperated.

"Well, not exactly; my templars turned against me. You know I couldn't just sit idly by while you were abducted. Who knows what they might have done to you!" She rested her head on my shoulder.

"Balian, my sweet love. Promise that you'll never give him Jerusalem."

"I won't," I told her firmly. We kissed again, until two knights yanked us apart. Although she tried to hide it, I notice the fear in her eyes after we were parted. With new resolve, I commanded,

"Let her go!" Guy smiled at me and spoke.

"Certainly. All you have to do is write a letter to Jerusalem saying that you are unable to serve and that you pass the kingship over to me."

"No. I won't do it. You will abuse your power, and kill the peace that has lasted for over one hundred years!" He shrugged as if to say 'no big deal'.

"I won't deny it. As we speak, Reynald is leading the templars in an attack on an unarmed Muslim caravan. Oh, and get this," he grinned evilly. "It includes Saladin's sister. He'll want his revenge in no time."

"You're despicable!" Sibylla cried. "You'll let thousands of men die, just do you can have your glory?"

"That's part of it," he admitted. "But the real fun begins once I become king. Reynald, the templars, and I will control the city. I'll enjoy collecting high taxes from the common folk, while rewarding the nobles who support me with land. My army shall be invincible, we shall conquer many of the Muslim provinces. And, I shall revel in luxury and wealth for the rest of my days." He looked at me, a triumphant smile on his face.

"You really have no soul; I hope you rot in hell," I snarled. Guy ignored me.

"Oh Balian, there is something you should know about your wife, something she was too afraid to tell you herself." Sibylla looked down at the floor. "She's pregnant. And who knows, maybe it's not even yours," he finished, mocking her.

"Sibylla, is this true?" I asked her, my voice shaking. Our eyes locked and she nodded.

"Balian, I promise you were the only one…"

"I know sweetheart," I reassured her._ I'm going to be a father! The woman I love is carrying our child! But this is no ideal place for Sibylla to be during her pregnancy. I must protect them both from Guy…_ I broke into a smile, putting on a brave front for her sake. "This is wonderful news!" Wanting to comfort her, I struggled valiantly against my captor but to no avail. "Release me! Let me go to her!" Guy looked as if he'd seen enough of this spectacle.

"My patience wears thin, Balian of Ibelin. I will give you once last chance. Either you give me the rights to be king, or she dies."

"Balian, don't give in to him! He cannot be king," my wife said.

"Sibylla, no! I can't let him kill you and our child," I protested.

"You have your duty, and I have mine," she told me, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I know I promised Baldwin that I'd never surrender the city, but…"

"Choose!" growled Guy. "I haven't got all day." _If I let Guy become king, then countless lives will be lost, just in the war alone. Who knows how many shall die under his reign of terror?_

"I love you, I'll always love you," I told her, finally breaking down. _The logic of the knight's oath prevails; I can't let my people be slaughtered by a tyrant. _My shoulders sagged in defeat."I…I won't surrender Jerusalem."

"As you wish," Guy snarled, angered that I hadn't given in. He motioned to a templar who forced Sibylla to her knees. We gazed at each other one last time. She wore a look of acceptance, and love for me. _No!_ She dropped her head and squeezed her eyes shut.The templar stood and brought his sword up, ready to execute my soulmate._ Oh God, what have I done!_

End. Ch. 11

Sniff sniff! It was so sad writing that last part! wipes tears

Don't forget to review!


	12. Endurance

Disclaimer: I don't own anything KoH related; movie rights belong to 20th Century Fox and the great Sir Ridley Scott. Balian oh Balian, where for art thou Balian? Darn, still not mine.

Smithy: Guy's a mean one, Mr. Knight….his brain is full of spiders, he's got garlic in soul, Mr. Knight…I wouldn't touch him with a 39 and a half foot pole!

DocM: Coming from you, I don't take that lightly. I'm touched.  Yes I agree, she should've taken the make off _before_ he died, not afterwards.

Rachel Sparrow: But Tiberias thinks he's been captured by the Saracens, and doesn't know where to look. It doesn't look good for Balian and Sibylla…

Nevasaiel: Thank you, thank you verra much. takes a bow. I'm afraid, my dear caffeinated friend, that my wickedness shall grow in this chapter…am I right?

RedCloudPhoenix: She is rather brave, isn't she? Of course, all her life she has been instructed 'it's all about the people, etc'. But that must be tough, especially when she just found out she was pregnant. Thanks for the double review!

Ch. 12: Endurance

(Balian PoV)

The templar stood and brought his sword up, ready to execute my soulmate._ Oh God, what have I done! _Just before the executioner made his deadly swing, I frantically intervened.

"Stop!" I bellowed. "Let her live!" The executioner slowly brought his sword down, clearly disappointed that he didn't get to decapitate my wife.

"So, does this mean that you are willing to surrender Jerusalem to me?" said Guy, smirking as he watched me fall apart.

"Yes" I whispered, ashamedly. _I have condemned Jerusalem to its downfall. _ "But you must swear to me that she will not be harmed in any way." Sibylla looked up at me, with a mixture of relief and despair on her face.

"Excellent. See, I told you he'd break in the end." Guy jovially nodded to Reynald, who looked pleased. One of the supervising templars cut my bonds and my arms fell limply to my sides. I barely noticed the dull ache around my wrists.

"Now get down to business, and write the message, weakling." Reynald motioned to a nearby desk, which was adorned with parchments and a quill and ink bottle. I didn't move a muscle.

"You didn't promise," I pointed out, my jaw clenched. Guy waved his hand indifferently.

"Whatever. She'll not be harmed. Now go keep your end of the bargain. And you better make it sound convincing, or your dear Sibylla will suffer."

"It shall be flawlessly convincing," I angrily assured them. Glaring at them, I shuffled my way over to the desk, formed the words in my head, and began to write the blasphemous letter.

_24 July in the year of our lord 1184_

_To Whom it may concern,_

_I regret to inform you that I have fallen into a trap. The templars and I were ambushed when we arrived at the designated 'meeting' place. I have been captured by Saracens and taken to the enemy camp, under serious charges. By now you will have heard about the supposed Christian attack on the Muslim caravan which contained Saladin's sister. They claim that I lead the attack and are planning to war against us. Therefore I am forced to find someone else to lead the army. Someone competent, with years of war experience, who knows Jerusalem well. _

_That someone is Guy de Lusignan. I know I've held grievances against him before, but that is in the past. We've put aside our differences when he was allowed special permission to meet with me by Saladin. I am confident that under his strong leadership that the city can withstand the Saracen attacks. If Sibylla and I are killed, then he is to become the next King of Jerusalem. Please, I beseech you to work together with our new leader. I pray that all goes well, and that the peace may be restored once again._

_Yours in Christ,_

_ Balian d'Ibelin_

After signing with a flourish, I unceremoniously flung the letter at Guy. While he and Reynald perused it, I took the moment to run to my wife. I enveloped her with my arms, holding her quivering form.

"Why?" she asked, searching my watery eyes. "Why did you surrender?"

"Because I couldn't live with myself, knowing I was the cause of your and our child's death." I rubbed her back in smooth circles. "Relax my love, we'll think of something. I know Tiberias won't believe my letter."

"Oh Balian," she sobbed. "I was so afraid."

"Shh, I'm sorry I even considered…" I broke off as I choked up. I squeezed her tightly and kissed her brow, as if I were afraid she would disappear if I let go. "Please forgive me, my love."

"There is nothing to forgive." Sibylla found solace in my embrace, although she still shook against me. My lips found hers, but before we could deepen the kiss I was yanked away.

"That was some fine writing," Guy commented as I once again struggled in the arms of two of his goons. "But I believe it needs one last touch." He held out his hand. "Give me your ring." Seething, I handed over the only gift I had from my father, who had given it to me when I'd just been knighted. The noble gave the two items to a guard, telling him to ride for Jerusalem and deliver them to the palace right away. Then he turned his attention back to me.

"Remove your armor, you will not be needing it anytime soon." I did so, glad to be free of the constrictive chain mail. This left me in only my old breeches and shirt.

"You are pathetic, boy. You came to rescue her, and what did you do? You surrendered her kingdom to me, that's what!" he chortled. "If I remember correctly, that's hardly an ethical trade according to the knight's code – your wife and child for the lives of hundreds of thousands. Oh, but what would your dear father say? He'd be mortified by your actions, no doubt." Without warning he kicked me in the stomach. Hard. I'd had the wind knocked out of me, and I struggled to breathe. Seeing my reaction, Sibylla cried out,

"Guy, you promised! Leave him alone!" He shook his head, clearly amused.

"Oh no, my dear. I promised I wouldn't harm you. I never said a word about harming him." While I was still recovering, he punched me in the face, which resulted in a black eye.

"Release me," I yelled. "Or are you afraid to face me without an advantage?" Guy looked merely bored.

"Well, I would, but I'd rather not risk you getting any hits just before I go into battle. But don't worry, as soon as I return for you, I intend to do just that." He whispered an order to one of the templars who grinned and left the room. "Now, Balian, take off your shirt, lie down, and close your eyes, because I have a _wonderful_ surprise for you." I didn't move, but then the templars advanced forward. Begrudgingly I complied, inwardly dreading what was to come. In a sickeningly sweet tone, Guy said, "you've had a long journey; let's see if we can't get some of that dirt to come off."

Without warning, scalding, hot water descended on my bare, unprotected skin. I screamed, writhing in agony. I rolled over to try and alleviate the pain to no avail. Vaguely, I heard Sibylla's whimpers. I tried to open my eyes but saw only white stars. After a few moments, the steam had vanished, leaving me there, unprotected on the floor.

"Why do you torture me so?" I groaned, after the burn had mostly subsided. "You have what you need."

"Because, bastard of Ibelin, you simply _exist_," he maliciously answered. "And the fact that you stole my wife and crown doesn't hurt your case either." He signaled to the templars, and several came forward, their swords drawn. I eyed them warily.

"You are useless, boy! I can see the weakness in your eyes." Suddenly the templars began to thinly slice my arms, resulting in blood trickling down onto my chest.

"Ahhhhh!" I howled, abandoning all attempts to cover my suffering. Once they grew tired of having me bleed at their mercy, they switched to kicking and punching me, just about everywhere on my body.

"What must your wife think of you now?" He grinned spitefully down at me. "Not so brave are we?" _No, I'm not. I hate having Sibylla see me at my worst._

"Balian, don't listen to him! Hold on, I love you!" Sibylla cried." I rolled onto my stomach, so I wouldn't have to face my tormenters.

"Oh yes, this was all about love, wasn't it?" He gave me one particularly damaging kick to my shoulder. _I didn't know I could endure such pain. _ "Well, I hope you two enjoy each other this week. Because once I return, I will kill you, Balian, make no mistake about that. Then my revenge will be complete." He dragged me to my feet and gave me one last punch, which connected to my jaw. Smiling eerily, he dropped me to the floor, and strode out of the room, followed by his knights. Sharp pains coursed through me as I lay there, motionless on the floor.

"Balian?" Sibylla called timidly. My wife sat down next to me and clasped my hand, massaging it carefully. I grunted, shifting my weight so I could look at her. She planted a chaste kiss on my lips. "Are you hurt badly?"

"I'll live," I told her, wincing. "Help me sit up?" She gingerly lifted my back and supported my weight as I found a comfortable seating position. My head swam so I rested a bit before trying to stand.

Sibylla slowly helped my battered and bruised body stagger down the spiral staircase and into our cell. Not wanting me to lie directly on the straw, she ripped off one of her many layers of her dress and covered the straw for me. "Let me see your wounds." I revealed my burnt torso, bloodied forearms, and one particularly nasty bruise on my lower back. She unsuccessfully tried to stifle a gasp.

"Am I that repulsive?" I joked lightly, and she smiled through her tears. Tearing off a piece of black fabric from her dress sleeve, she wetted it and patted my flesh wounds. Try as I might, I couldn't help but to flinch as the cloth passed over the cuts. I winced as she rubbed a particularly nasty gash on my left shoulder. I hope that her painstaking washing would allow my wounds to heal quickly.

"Balian, without some proper treatment, I'm afraid that your wounds may become infected," she worried aloud. I sighed, and lay down on her makeshift blanket.

"We cannot help that now." Closing my eyes, I saw a Jerusalem overrun by the Saracens; homes burning, panic in the streets. And then I visualized another scenario, which involved Guy ruling the city, where poverty reigned and where fighting between those of different religions was common. Disturbed, I quickly reopened my eyes. "Oh, my love, it is all my fault," I wept into my hands.

"What is?" She asked, lying down on her side, facing me.

"That Jerusalem will fall into the hands of monsters. That I'll condemn those poor soldiers into war. That I'll cause suffering and hardships." She leaned over me and cupped my face in her hands.

"No, that's not true. It was Guy's fault, not yours. You did what any husband would've done. You shouldn't you blame yourself." She brushed the matted hair from my forehead. "I know how hard it was for you to make that decision; thank you for saving my life."

"When it came down to it, I found that love takes precedence over duty. I couldn't bear to lose my second chance at having a real family."

"I love you," she said softly. Sibylla carefully pulled me into her arms, and I leaned into her gratefully. "I didn't wish for you to see me like that today, helpless and unable to defend myself," I mumbled.

"You had no possible way of defending yourself," she pointed out. "I do not think less of you because you screamed while in pain, or think you any less brave." She kissed my neck, and I shivered. _That's a relief, I can feel something besides pain again._ "In fact, it was almost reassuring to see you with your guard down; now I know you aren't someone exempt from fear and pain." I must've looked confused because she continued, "You'd always seemed perfect to me before, and I was worried that you saw me as one with too many faults."

"Never," I confirmed. "I couldn't find a better woman anywhere." I turned over and ran my hand across her tummy. "Our child is in there," I whispered in awe and wonderment.

"Yes," Sibylla beamed. "And now that you are here, I feel better about being pregnant." She looked at me intently. "We _must_ find a means of escape, for his or her sake."

"I agree. But for now, let us just enjoy this moment of being together." We slowly kissed as she held me to her. I poured all the passion and love that I felt for her into the kiss, and stroked her hair as we left the jail cell and entered a world that consisted of only us. As much as I loved kissing my beloved, I just couldn't hold out much longer; I was exhausted from my ordeal. Pulling Sibylla close, I soon entered dreamland, where my worries seemed to be swept away.

End. Ch.12

Review please!


	13. Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything KoH related; movie rights belong to 20th Century Fox and the great Sir Ridley Scott. Although I wish I owned Balian!

A/N: Happy 4th of July to all of you Americans! I wrote this on vacation so I hope it's up to par…let me know.

Nevasaiel: I know I'm wicked…Balian doesn't get beat up in this one, lol! But he's not out of the woods yet! cackles evilly. Thanks for all of your encouragement, it makes me smile.

Jellemegg: Yes, the pregnancy did come at a rather inopportune moment, didn't it? Hehe, poor Balian indeed. I hope you're having a good vacation too.

Lady Excalibur: Wow, I'm impressed my story makes sense to you since you haven't seen the movie. Who knew? Something tells me Balian and Guy will have a confrontation before it's all over. winks

Smithy: I know, Guy truly is wicked for torturing our poor, sweet, defenseless Balian like that. Don't worry, he'll have a chance to make him pay…eventually.

RedCloudPhoenix: Yes, B and S are stronger together, and luckily Balian recognized that before he made the wrong choice. Their love truly runs deep, and I think that chapter showed just how much they feel for the other. I know, I love Balian too. 

Ch. 13: Rescue

(Sibylla PoV)

"_Balian, it's time," I voiced urgently. "Ahhh," I tensed, squeezing my eyes shut. He steadied me as I grimaced through the contraction. _

"_Are you sure, love?" I nodded. "Then let's get you up to your bed." He helped me slowly waddle through the gardens, up the palace steps, and down the halls to our bedroom. "Fetch the midwife," Balian ordered one of the guards, who hastily complied. He helped me ease into our bed. Taking my shoes off, he gently began to rub my swollen feet. _

"_I feel another one coming!" I gripped his hand as I rode out the excruciating pain. When it was over, I sighed, leaning my head back into the fluffy pillows. My husband brushed stray hairs from my sweat drenched brow. _

"_Just think, Sibylla, soon you'll be through the worst, and we'll be parents," he told me gleefully, kissing my hand._

"_That's easy for you to say – you're not the one giving birth," I grumbled good naturedly. Thankfully the midwife arrived; I was starting to worry that she wouldn't be found in time. She cheerfully introduced herself, and brought out plenty of towels from the bathroom. _

"_Make yourself useful, there's a good man." The midwife gave Balian a damp cloth, which he used to wipe my forehead. Throughout the day, the contractions became stronger and closer together. Balian did his best to comfort me and distract me from the pain, which helped, somewhat. After the last contraction, the pain had been the most severe, and it had left me exhausted and breathless. The midwife checked my progress._

"_You are ready, dear." Balian stroked my cheek tenderly, his brown eyes full of concern, and I gulped. I certainly didn't _feel_ ready. "Sir, if you would step out until the birth is over," the midwife asked. I piped up timidly,_

"_Couldn't he stay, please?" The midwife chuckled._

"_A birthing room is no place for a man." Balian gave me a soft kiss on my lips._

"_Madam, she means everything to me," he pleaded. The midwife gently patted his arm. _

"_She will be in good hands, sir. I promise." Balian sighed and nervously stroked his beard. _

"_I love you," he said, softly before he left the room. Bravely, I smiled, letting him know I understood. The door closed with a loud 'clunk'. Without Balian's comforting presence, I began to worry even more so than before. Please let my baby be healthy, I inwardly prayed. The midwife brought the towels down to the foot of the bed. Without warning, a huge contraction hit, and I screamed in agony. The midwife spread my legs._

"_Push, your highness!" Grunting, I did. "I can see the head; push once more!" Straining my lower abdominals, I pushed with all my might. Never had I felt so relieved than I had when I hear my baby's strong cry. Tiny tears of joy leaked from the corners of my eyes. _

"_It's a boy!" The midwife told me proudly, as she finished cleaning him off. _

_Suddenly, two men cloaked in black leapt out from behind the drapes. One stabbed the midwife in the shoulder so that she stumbled in unexpected pain. He wrenched the baby from her arms before she passed out on the ground. The other covered my mouth before I had the chance to scream for help. My eyes widened in fear when I recognized the men – Reynald was gagging me and Guy was locking the door while holding my baby. _

"_Oh Sibylla, would you like to see your son?" Guy whispered tauntingly, bringing him over to where I could see him. He was beautiful, his small head adorned with tufts of dark hair, and his dark eyes glancing up at me inquisitively. _

"_Pity, he looks just like his father." I glared at my former husband, and tried to scream for Balian, but with the gag in my mouth it was useless. Guy walked over to the open window, holding my son, who still cried. "Say goodbye to mama." He took one of my son's tiny hands and waved it at me. Guy raised his small form above the window sill. My eyes widened in horror as I understood what hideous act he was about to commit. "Sibylla, you must understand, I can't let the offspring of Balian live." He dangled my son out the window, and his cries increased. _

"_Nooooooo!" I cried, struggling to get up. "Please, no!"_

"Sibylla, wake up!" Balian's strong voice jolted me awake from my nightmare. I opened my eyes to see a concerned Balian clutching my shoulders.

"Oh Balian, Guy and Reynald - they were trying to kill our son!" I sobbed into his shoulder.

"It was just a dream, my love, just a dream," he soothed, rocking me slowly. I clung tightly to him as he spoke words of reassurance and rubbed my back.

"It seemed so real," I hiccupped. "Promise that they'll never get their hands on our child."

"I promise," he vowed, holding me close. "You know that I will protect you and our child as long as I am alive." Frustrated, I brushed away my tears.

"Listen to me, going on about some silly dream when we should be sleeping or trying to figure out how the hell to get out of here. I am such a mess," I looked at Balian, apologetically. He shook his head.

"You have every reason to be frightened, sweetheart. Knowing what those men are capable of would disturb anyone." He kissed me lightly. "Now why don't we get some rest, and we'll worry about our predicament in the morning."

"Alright," I shakily agreed. Balian's snores soon filled the cell, but it took me a long while to fall asleep.

(The next morning)

I awoke to Balian's insistent prodding. Footsteps approached as the guard clambered down the spiral stairs and toward our cell. "We rush him as soon as he opens the door to bring us our food," he whispered, his breath hot on my ear.

"Okay," I breathed. Any trace of grogginess vanished as I stood fully alert and ready to take the unsuspecting guard by surprise.

"One," he whispered. "Two…" The guard inserted the key in the lock which opened with a resounding clank. "Three!" Balian shoved the door at the guard who stumbled backward in astonishment. We took advantage of this moment to slip out of the cell. Balian raised his fist at the guard, who yelled for him to desist.

"Tiberias?" we said in unison, simultaneously recognizing the voice of the 'guard'.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in surprise.

"Rescuing you," was his gruff reply. "Although you seemed to be doing fine on your own…"

"How did you know we were here?" Balian questioned him as they clasped hands in greeting. Tiberias motioned for us to follow him.

"It's a long story," he replied. "But first you must leave Kerak undetected. We wouldn't want anyone sending word to Guy of your escape." Not needing any further encouragement, Balian and I followed him up the steps, moving as quickly as Balian's injuries would allow. Tiberias led us out of the dungeon, through the empty servants' quarters, and to the stables where we met another man.

"Michael, I trust you remember King Balian and Queen Sibylla," Tiberias said, introducing the man who'd just finished tacking up our horses.

"Your highnesses, it is an honor once again," he bowed. "Although the last time we met was under quite different circumstances. I was not aware of your true identities." His eyes twinkled with amusement._ Where have I met this man before?_ Then it dawned on me.

"You're Catherine's father!" I exclaimed. The man nodded. Balian groaned in embarrassment, rubbing his temples.

"I'm sorry for not recognizing you right away, sir. And for keeping our identities a secret from you and your family."

"Don't be," Michael said. "I'm just glad I could repay you for your kindness. It was the least I could do, after you saved my daughter from those lustful men. Come, we should leave before anyone notices you are gone." Balian and I willingly complied; all four of us mounted our respective horses and made for the castle gates.

After Kerak was safely behind us, we stopped to rest at a small oasis. I made the most of this opportunity, using the water to clean Balian's wounds once again. Tiberias passed out some bread as Michael began to tell his extraordinary tale.

"Last night, I brought my wares to the palace to sell, as I do every Thursday night. But I accidentally overheard a conversation between your former husband and a man called Reynald. When they began to gloat about how they'd lured you into their trap, I followed them at a distance, continuing to eavesdrop. Luckily for me, they mentioned the place where you were being held. Also, they discussed how the Muslims would soon attack the city. So there I was; a mere merchant who had stumbled upon a secret that could mean the downfall of Jerusalem. What was I to do?" The merchant paused for effect. "I didn't know who to trust with this information. Thankfully, Tiberias found me. He was hiding from Guy and Reynald who wanted to lock him up. They knew that Tiberias didn't believe your letter, Balian."

"Of course not," Tiberias growled. "But what could I do? They had a document written in your hand, and the support of the templars. My only hope was to try and free you, except I didn't know where to look. I asked Michael to help me leave the palace unnoticed, and when he found out why I needed to leave…"

"I told him where you were being held," Michael jubilantly interrupted. "We left the city right away, and the rest you know." I finished chewing my last bite of bread.

"I never thought we'd be rescued, especially so soon. Thank you both."

"Yes, we are forever in your debt," echoed Balian, putting his arm around me. Both men nodded modestly. Tiberias cleared his throat, breaking the silence.

"Well, we'd better continue on. If we only stop tonight to sleep, we should reach the city tomorrow around midday." Balian gave me a push up into the saddle, and subtly caressed my stomach. We knowingly shared a smile. While Tiberias and Michael rode on ahead, Balian stayed back, riding beside me.

Crossing the desert under the blazing sun was no mean feat, but we were determined to reach the city as soon as possible. Tired from our long ride, that night everyone went to sleep almost immediately. Dawn came quickly. As we took a quick breakfast, Balian mulled over what kind of state the city would be in when we arrived.

"The Muslims could already have attacked the city by now." Tiberias and Michael looked grave. "I don't know what good our returning will do, as the templars' allegiance lies with the traitors." Their conversation stopped when they heard me throwing up my food. Thankfully this bout wasn't bad, and it didn't take long for me to recover.

"Are you alright, m'lady?" asked Michael.

"I'm fine," I replied airily. To demonstrate that I was so, I climbed onto my horse, placed my feet in the stirrups, and grabbed the reins. "Gentlemen, shall we?" Tiberias frowned at me, but he didn't voice his suspicions. I dug in with my heels and my horse shot forward. Balian soon caught up to me, leaving the other two eating our dust. Eventually we slowed to a speed where they could catch up. Just as Tiberias had predicted, we came upon the city when the sun was directly overhead. But we weren't greeted with a pleasant sight.

"Oh no," I sighed, crestfallen. "We're too late." The entire Muslim army was virtually camped on Jerusalem's doorstep.


	14. Negotiations

Disclaimer: I don't own anything KoH related; movie rights belong to 20th Century Fox and the great Sir Ridley Scott. Although I wish I owned Balian!

My thoughts and prayers are with the victims of the London terrorist attacks. I hope that those responsible will be caught and will receive their due punishment.

A/N: Just to clarify, in the movie the man escorted Balian to Jerusalem, his name is Nasir. Remember, Balian killed his servant because he wanted Balian's horse, and Balian had a chance to kill Nasir but he let him live instead? For those of you who haven't seen KoH, all you need to know is that Balian and Nasir have met before and are what I call friendly aquaintences. And so what if in the movie they didn't exchange names? In my fic they did. So there. :D

Nevasaiel: Yeah, I'm glad you liked the rescue scenario…because realistically, they couldn't have made it out on their own. And I'm glad that I wrote what you thought Tiberias would do.

Smithy: I'm going as fast as I can:D But for some reason, this chapter seemed to flow out of me, and was easier to write than most.

Lady Excalibur: 'Hate Guy, love Balian' this is becoming a trend, lol.

Morier Blackleaf: Yay, you read it! I'm glad you found it interesting, even if it is het, haha! Since this is the only KoH fic you've read, saying mine is the best is like saying 'You're my favorite niece when you only have one niece.' Still, I'll take what ever compliments I can get!

Ch. 14: Negotiations

(Balian PoV)

The massive Muslim army settled on our land was an ominous sight indeed. Countless tents littered the desert, blocking our path into the city. The Saracens seemed to be gearing up for battle by polishing their gleaming swords, putting on their protective armor, and readying the catapults and siege towers. Even from our distance we could feel the tension, the fevered excitement in the air as the soldiers praised Allah, hoping He would guide them to victory.

"Balian, what are we going to do!" my wife asked. "There is no way we can sneak past them, someone would spot us easily."

"No, we can't sneak past them," I agreed. "I believe that our best chance of survival is if we show ourselves, and ask to be taken to Saladin himself." Michael stared at me as if I'd just converted to Islam.

"What are you insane? Turn ourselves in to the enemy?"

"Don't worry, Michael," Tiberias spoke up quickly. "I think I know what he has in mind. Do you wish to bargain with Saladin, in order to give us safe passage into Jerusalem?"

"Yes, something along those line." _But what do we have to bargain with? I don't have control over the kingdom anymore._ "At least that should buy us some time." Sibylla spoke up.

"We have no other choice. I can assure you that once Saladin recognizes me, we shall not be harmed. He has long respected my brother, and besides, we were not the ones that initiated the attack." She looked at Michael pointedly, hoping he would see the logic in our plan. He threw up his hands in defense.

"Alright, this is our best option – let's give it a try," he acquiesced. "I can see the main tent over to the left there, let's move towards it and try to get as close as we can." We nodded and spurred our horses into action, riding towards the Muslim leaders' tent.

"Halt! Who are you!" A Muslim guard spoke with a heavy accent as he pointed his sword at us warily. His eyes narrowed and brow furrowed, he called for others to help him deal with us. _Hell, I'd be confused too if I saw four of the enemy ride carelessly into my camp._ "What are you doing in the middle of our camp? You cannot think that the four of you can fight our entire army." The guard and his companions chortled at our presence. Sibylla was not amused.

"I am the Queen of Jerusalem, and I request an immediate audience with your leader, Saladin. Will you take us too him?" This only made them guffaw harder.

"You expect us to believe that the Queen would go parading around in that?" The guard pointed at her dirty tattered dress, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes. Sibylla looked back us; the desperation was evident in her emerald eyes.

"What is all this about?" Another Muslim came on the scene, only he sported an elaborate, fresh set of armor. _He must hold a high ranking in the army._ The guard gestured towards Sibylla.

"She claims to be the Queen of Jerusalem, my lord." The man's face was void of expression as he looked my wife over. Then he glanced at Tiberias, Michael, and then his gaze fell on me. His eyes widened in shock as he did a double take.

"Balian? Is that you?" I recognized the man just as he said my name.

"Nasir! It is good to see you," I answered. "You couldn't have come at a better time. This is my lovely wife Sibylla, my advisor Tiberias, and my friend Michael." The Muslim greeted them warmly as they exchanged pleasantries. But then he turned back to me and frowned slightly.

"But if she really is Queen Sibylla, that would make you…" he trailed off, gaping at me.

"…The king," I finished. "Yes, it's true."

"I had heard the queen had remarried, but I didn't know that her husband was you! Well, my friend, congratulations!" I put my arm around Sibylla and we exchanged a quick look of mutual affection.

"Thank you, I am lucky to have her." Nasir was looking at me strangely.

"But if you are the king, then what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be inside the walls, defending your city?" I sighed, running my fingers threw my unkempt hair.

"It's a long story, and it involves Sibylla's traitorous ex-husband. I was lured out of the city, and those heathen templars took charge. Believe me, I didn't send those men to kill your people and Saladin's sister. I don't want a war!" Nasir's expression became grim.

"Well, _I _know that. But, nonetheless, we have a full scale war on our hands. If you had arrived yesterday, perhaps we could've stopped it before it began. Sibylla gasped,

"You mean there's already been fighting?" Nasir nodded gloomily.

"I'm afraid so. Yesterday we had a brief skirmish – in all actuality it was closer to a massacre. Your knights were almost completely wiped out. The retreat sounded long after the situation was hopeless; whoever is leading them has terrible knowledge of war tactics. Instead of defending the city from behind its sturdy walls, your leader ordered a battalion of fifty thousand men to go outside and fight against our army of hundred thousands."

"Damn that Guy de Lusignan!" Tiberias swore. "All he cares about is finding glory for himself. He isn't concerned about how many soldiers perish, just as long as he looks good. I can just see him, rambling on about how God wills it for the Christians to go to war, and the men going along with him because they don't know any better."

"So you see why it is imperative that we speak with Saladin before anymore blood is shed?" I asked him in earnest.

"Absolutely. I shall speak with him right now." We followed him, escorted by guards of course, to the edge of Saladin's tent, where we were instructed to wait until further notice. Nasir gave me an encouraging look before he disappeared behind the tent's flaps. Soon he emerged, and gestured towards the tent.

"Saladin will see you now." I turned to my wife, who returned my soft gaze of unspoken fear and love. We both knew that this was our only chance to save Jerusalem, and our unborn child. I had no time to be nervous. Although I'd never had any diplomatic training, I was determined to find a solution that would suit our needs as well as Saladin's. Our negotiations could not fail; our lives depended on them. _I know I can do this, I must. _Without a word, we entered the tent.

A tall, imposing man stood before us, his arms folded across his chest. He proudly wore ornate golden chain mail, looking every inch a leader. As he appraised us, I studied his face. Dark crow's feet led to cold brown eyes of a man who has seen too many battles, bore too many responsibilities. So this was the legendary Saladin. I could see why the Muslims regarded him with respect, and even feared him at times. He gestured for us to sit down, and we did so gratefully. I sensed his curiosity and a hint of impatience as we had apparently interrupted a last minute pre-battle conference, by the looks of other high ranking officials standing off to one side.

"Queen Sibylla, I had not the opportunity to offer my condolences as to the death of your brother," the Muslim leader spoke easily. "King Baldwin shall be remembered in high esteem for his just and peaceful rule."

"Thank you," my wife answered quietly. _She's been through so much in such a short time: her brother's sudden death, being kidnapped during my coronation by the man that she feared most, learning of her pregnancy and dealing with its side effects. Yet she is still as strong as ever._

"Now then, tell me how you all came to be in this position; Nasir has told me it has to do with Guy de Lusignan?" I explained how Guy and Reynald had lured me into their trap using Sibylla as bait, and how we'd been rescued with the aid of Tiberias and Michael.

"…So you see, I had nothing to do with your sister's death, nor the killings of your people. Guy and Reynald have gained control of the city – they've convinced the Christian fanatics that warring against you is the will of God." Stroking his beard, Saladin contemplated my words and nodded intently.

"I believe you, King Balian, I really do. But my orders are to retake Jerusalem – I cannot call off the battle now. There could be nothing worse for the Muslim population of Jerusalem than to allow Guy and Reynald rule unchecked. As their protector, I cannot allow my people to be mistreated or killed any longer by those Christian fanatics." The great leader locked eyes with my own. "Can you understand my position?"

"Yes," I exhaled slowly. "I only wish a less violent solution was possible." Saladin gave me a regretful but firm look.

"I will grant you, your wife, and your two men safe passage from the city. You have my word; you shall not be harmed by my soldiers. I am truly sorry. Now, if you will excuse me…" He turned back to his war officials. Sibylla refused to give up so quickly.

"Saladin!" she cried. "I won't give you my brother's kingdom…" Tiberias cut her off.

"Sibylla, we have no choice. Now, be reasonable and let's go before he changes his mind." My wife ignored his words of caution and ploughed on.

"I realize you want to protect your people, but once you have power over the city, the Christians will be mistreated by your military, regardless of your orders for peace. This destructive cycle of revenge will continue between our two religions for centuries unless a permanent solution is found." Saladin's face hardened and he gave her a patronizing look.

"Then what do you suggest?" She glanced at me and quietly murmured, "Ibelin…Balian, do you think it is possible the city could be run in the same fashion as Ibelin?" _My wife is brilliant…if only I can convince Saladin to go for this. _I grinned at her in awe.

"That would be the ideal solution." Then I raised my voice so that all in the tent could hear. "There has never been complete peace in Jerusalem in all of its history under Christian or Muslim rule. But we have the opportunity to change all that. I am willing to give half of the city to the Muslims if they agree not to fight our army. Let's say, I shall give the West side to Saladin, and I shall govern the East side, with all the holy places carefully guarded in the middle. With two rulers, we should be able to keep the fanatics on both sides in check, thus keeping the hostility between each religion to a minimum. What say you?" I held my breath in anticipation as Saladin conferred with Nasir and the other men. When they were finished speaking, a small smile crept onto Saladin's otherwise weary face.

"You know, young Balian, you are wise. Your vision for a new, peaceful Jerusalem is one I believe we can achieve in due time. However there is one flaw in this plan - you no longer command the Christian army. If you can prove to me that you have their loyalty, then you shall have my consent."

"Good." I slowly exhaled in relief. "We must send word immediately to Guy that I'm waiting for him right outside the gates. Tell him that I demand that he returns the kingship to me."

"But he will just ignore the request," Nasir interjected. "From what I hear of this man, he doesn't seem to be the type who will surrender his kingdom just because its rightful ruler has returned. What can we say that shall convince him want to come and meet you?" I knew there was only one thing that would ever compel Guy de Lusignan to leave the safety behind the gates once he knew that I was within his grasp. And Sibylla would never allow me to go through with it…but it was our only hope.

"Michael, would please escort my wife outside the tent for a moment? I have some serious matters to discuss with our newfound allies." Sibylla first gaped at me in shock which then turned to fury. She marched right in front of me, putting her hands on her hips.

"Why I can't stay to find out how you are going to lure Guy from behind his walls? Am I too delicate to hear just what your plans are, or are you afraid I will disapprove of them?" _Why is she being so difficult? _

"Sibylla," I said through clenched teeth, "I do not need your approval for what I am about to do, nor do I need to hear your concerns on a matter such as this. You _will _leave us." She stared at me for an instant, clearly hurt by what I'd said, and then looked away. Michael offered his arm to her, and she took it, walking out of the tent without a backwards glance.

"Women," said Nasir, giving me a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. "They think they know everything. Even a Queen should know her place when her husband issues a command." I didn't say anything in response. Tiberias cleared his throat again.

"Well, I know what will make Guy come out," I told Saladin and his men. "Send word to him that I will fight him for the right of the kingship. After his terrible loss in battle yesterday, he will want to somehow redeem himself in the eyes of the people and the templars. Beating me in combat would show his audience that he is indeed a formidable fighter and their trust in him will be restored. Not to mention, he has personal motives he has to kill me; that I can assure you." After they pressed me for details, I told them how in Guy's eyes that I'd stolen his wife.

"Ah, then you are correct, he will want to settle his vengeance with you, especially since you've escaped his clutches," Nasir agreed. "I would be angry if Sibylla had been my wife and you had 'stolen' her from me. She is a very beautiful woman, although spirited at times. It seems she is difficult for you to control, no?" I did not know how to reply to that, but Tiberias thankfully saved me the trouble from doing so.

"I think it is best for me to accompany the messenger to the gates, as I feel any more Muslim deaths would inhibit our plans. Is that alright with you, Balian?"

"Of course…they wouldn't dare fire upon you. Bring back Guy's answer as soon as you can." My military advisor assured me he would be return before the evening meal. I watched Tiberias and the messenger left the tent, mounted their rides, and headed for the city.

"Nasir, show Balian where he and his wife shall be spending the night."

"Yes, my lord," he answered, bowing to Saladin. Nasir walked me to the edge of camp, where a fresh tent had been erected for our purposes. Before he left I told him how grateful I was to him for his influence on Saladin's decision. He shook his head.

"It was not just my words that convinced him that your plan was worthy…it was your character. Saladin would not share a kingdom with just any ruler, my friend." I entered the tent to find a steaming Sibylla.

"Don't think you can talk to me that way, Balian!" she yelled shrilly. "You had no right to send me away like that…I have just as much say in our plans as anyone. You reduced me to nothing, in front of all those men. I've never been so embarrassed in my life!"

"_You_ were embarrassed? What about _me!_" I said, exasperated. "I was almost the laughingstock of those Muslims…they are accustomed to their wives being obedient! You almost lost me all of the small respect that I had in that room."

"So that's it? Now you think you are better than me…that you are more intelligent than me?"

"No…" I muttered.

"Then why did you send me away, if not to exert your power over me?"

"Because I knew you wouldn't approve of my plan…" I mumbled.

"You don't know that, I'm a very open minded person Balian," she reminded me.

"D'you want to know what I'm doing to lure Guy outside the walls? Fine, I'll tell you. I've challenged him to a swordfight for the rule of the city. There, I've said it." I waited for the protests to begin.

"_What!_" she shrieked. "Balian! No, you can't – I won't let you! Your wounds are halfway healed yet. It's too dangerous; I can't believe that you thought that…"

"See?" I interrupted. "I knew you'd disapprove, which is why I sent you outside. This was the only way, Sibylla, whether you like it or not."

"No…" she said slowly. "We should've discussed this before you pledged yourself to fighting Guy. You could die out there, Balian!"

"I am willing to take that risk," I told her firmly.

"Do not fight," she pleaded with me. "You are still hurt from the torture, which will slow you down. Don't be so overconfident in your abilities."

"I am not overconfident!" I defended myself, indignantly. "Look, I'm not fighting him to prove that I'm better skilled, I'm fighting to save a kingdom. To save Jerusalem's people, your brother's people. I promised Baldwin that on his deathbed, and by God, that's what I'm going to do."

"And what's going to happen to me and our child if you die out there? Did you think of that possibility?" I didn't answer her. "You hurt me very deeply today, Balian." She looked at me with a pained expression. "I never knew you could treat me with such disrespect; that I am worth so little in your eyes."

"Sibylla, I didn't mean…" I protested, moving towards her.

"Get out; just leave me alone!" She cried as she turned her glistening eyes away from me. Taking her advice, I stormed out of the tent. A few moments later, I heard her sobbing inside. _What had I done wrong? I try to save our kingdom and I end up in my first fight with my wife. Good job, Balian._ I felt terrible – I suppose that I shouldn't have been so harsh with her, but I thought that she'd understand that I was only doing it for show in front of the Muslims. Apparently that wasn't the case.

I sat a little ways away from our tent with my head in my hands, awaiting Tiberias' return. He came riding up the path at dusk. In low tones, he told me that Guy had accepted my challenge and that he would gladly fight me tomorrow morning. I thanked him for his time, and ordered him to find something to eat and drink. Standing and stretching, I found myself faced with the task to telling Sibylla of Guy's reply. Bravely, I stepped into our tent, praying that she would forgive me this time.

End Ch: 14


	15. Reconciliation !

Disclaimer: I don't own anything KoH related; movie rights belong to 20th Century Fox and the great Sir Ridley Scott. Although I wish I owned Balian!

Ch. 15: Reconciliation

Nevasaiel: Sibylla is just hurt that Balian asked her to leave her out of such an important decision. But she should've trusted his reasoning and not made such a big deal about it. However she probably had a suspicion that Balian was going to put his life on the line. If you were married to Balian and were carrying his child, would you want him to put himself in mortal danger?

Smithy: Well, Balian certainly wants to kick Guy's butt I'm sure! You are right, their agreement was for the best and Sibylla needs to realize it, even if she doesn't approve.

RedCloudPhoenix: Ha, I gotcha! I always do the dream thing to fool and confuse my readers, it is just so fun. I doubt our lovely couple can stay mad at each other for long…

LadyExcalibur: Nope sorry, not giving you Balian…he's mine, my precioussssssss

Eliza: Aw, thank you so much; you are too kind. I always love new reviewers! Don't worry, Balian can handle himself quite well while sword fighting, but of course now that he is injured who knows just how well he'll do? But take heart, he is not a coward as Paris was. He is our valiant knight, who is willing to give his life for the sake of peace.

Sibylla PoV:

I'd long since finished crying, yet Balian's heated words still stung from our earlier exchange. Laying on what seemed to be a spare cot, I regretted yelling at Balian to leave me alone. _ I've never snapped at him before; my pregnancy must be affecting my mood._

Finally I'd simmered down enough to notice that someone had left a beautiful crimson gown hanging in the back of the tent. Tears welled in my eyes again as I was touched by this lovely gesture that our 'enemy' had made.

Quickly stripping off what was left of my soiled black dress, I longed for a hot bath. Shaking my head, I tried to put thoughts of such luxuries out of my head as I pulled on the gown. It was a tad long, but otherwise hugged my figure in all the right places. Who was the gown's previous owner? Saladin's sister perhaps? My anger flared when I remembered hearing the news that she'd been killed along with all of the other Muslims traveling with her caravan._ It all comes back to Guy and Reynald, and how they've slaughtered innocents without any remorse only to gain power for themselves._ Just as I began to rake my fingers through my hair in a hopeless attempt to detangle my long brown tresses, Balian entered the tent. My heart leapt with joy at the sight of my husband as I went to meet him.

"Sibylla, I'm so sorry," he said emphatically. "I realize now that I must've sounded so harsh when…" I held a finger to his lips.

"No, it is I who should apologize," I told him. "I shouldn't have protested when you asked me to leave the tent – that probably didn't leave the best impression on the Muslims." He gave me a wry smile, visibly relieved that I wasn't still angry with him.

"No it didn't leave the best impression, but you didn't cause any permanent damage." Taking hold of his callused right hand, I gently squeezed as I explained why I'd been so mad at him earlier.

"…You truly hurt me when you ordered me to leave; it was if I'd been punched in my stomach." Balian caressed my cheek with his free hand.

"Sibylla, I swear on my knight's honor I didn't mean it like that. How could those Muslims consider me to be a worthy ally if I couldn't even control my own wife? You know I would never dream of doing so in any other circumstance." _What he says makes complete sense._

"Oh, I've been such an idiot," I moaned. "I should've realized you didn't mean those words. It's just that the thought of you treating me as a submissive and weak wife makes me feel physically sick." I tried to turn away from him to hide my tears, but he gently pulled me back towards him.

"It's alright, my sweet one. You must be exhausted; remember you've only just been rescued from your kidnapping." He placed a soft kiss on my forehead.

"Still, that's no excuse for my yelling at you to 'get out'," I said, wiping my eyes yet for the umpteenth time that week. "I wish I could retract that outburst, for I don't want you to ever leave my sight again." Balian sighed in amusement.

"I'm not sure that you mean that, love. I can guarantee that we'll have disputes from time to time during our years of marriage. But that's normal. Try and remember that even though I might be upset with you at the time, deep down I still love you and that in time we'll always be able to work out the problem." I sniffed, touched by his little speech.

"Do you forgive me?" I whispered shakily. Balian enveloped me in his strong, tender embrace and I lay my weary head on his shoulder.

"Of course. Not that you really need to be forgiven – I suspect that your pregnancy might've had something to do with your angry outburst."

"You are right, sometimes I do not feel like myself. However, I still can't condone this wild life-threatening scheme of yours." Balian looked at me with pleading eyes.

"My love, I have the chance to set things right again, to safeguard the helpless, to permanently bring peace to Jerusalem. If there was ever a task that I must do, it is this."

"So Guy has accepted your challenge?" Balian told me that not only had Guy agreed to fight, but he demanded for it to take place tomorrow morning.

"Please Balian, do not fight," I begged as I hugged him tightly. "I am so scared; scared that I might lose you." My husband effectively silenced my ardent protests, with his sweet kiss. Savoring the moment, I despaired that today would be the last that we spent together. He gently cupped my chin with his hands.

"Sibylla, you of all people should know that I cannot just stand by and watch perhaps the only chance for peace in Jerusalem slip by. I would always wonder if I could've made a difference, if I could've stopped the looming Saracen attack on the city." Blinking back tears, I gave him a small nod that I finally understood. Balian gave me a tiny smile in return. My voice wobbled as I asked him

"What am I to tell our child if their father does not survive tomorrow?"

"You shall tell him or her that I will always love them, and that my death was not in vain. Explain how I fought for the chance for them and their mother to live in peace with the Saracens, and how I tried my damndest to get rid of the cold-hearted tyrant who misused his power." Balian tried to lighten the situation. "But really, Sibylla, it seems that you've already given up on me."

"Of course not!" I said indignantly. "I do have much cause for concern though; you still suffer from the wounds that Guy and his templars inflicted upon you. Tonight, I should ask Saladin to see if he'll let his physicians treat you." Balian looked at me with appreciation.

"I'd forgotten that he had any. Where would I be without you to look after me?" I shrugged and winked at him.

"You would be utterly lost." He offered his arm to me.

"Shall we go to dinner?" I linked my arm in his and we made our way towards the dining tent. On the way, I confessed to Balian how I wished that I had his skill with a blade. When he asked why, I replied with venom,

"So I could bring down Guy myself, and make him pay for all the pain he has inflicted on us, not to mention for the way he abused me during our marriage." Balian nodded in understanding.

In no time, we reached the dining tent and went inside. A mouth-watering display of food beckoned us to the table. Having just finished their evening prayer, Saladin and his men gestured for us to dig in. Balian seemed to have regained his appetite, I noted in relief, as he wolfed down his meal. Near the end of the meal, I finally gathered enough courage to speak to Saladin.

"My lord, I'd like to apologize for my improper behavior earlier; it was not my place to argue." Saladin seemed to accept my apology so I pressed on. "My husband still bears the wounds from our imprisonment at Kerak. Perhaps you could have your physicians take a look at him? That is if you have any to spare," I added quickly, hoping that my request was not too bold. Saladin looked at Balian in consternation.

"You failed to mention that! Guard, fetch two of my best physicians immediately." He looked at Balian intently and asked how much his wounds would affect his fighting skills.

"I can take him," Balian confidently assured him. "Although I probably will tire more easily, and it will take longer for me to bring him down due to my injuries," he relented. By this time, the doctors had arrived and one asked Balian to remove his shirt. Nasir winced as he saw the bruises and scrapes that covered my love's once unmarred skin. The men did all they could; they rubbed an herbal paste over Balian's scrapes that was supposed to help them heal faster. When they learned of my love's impending battle, they advised him to pace himself, so that he could conserve his energy. Finally Balian's wounds had been dressed, and we bid the Muslims a goodnight. As we walked back to our tent, I continued to plague him about the fight.

"…Now, you could pretend to feign exhaustion, or the loss of feeling in one arm. Put any trick that you know into good use tomorrow."

"I will," he told me softly. "Trust me, I hate the idea of leaving you as much as you do. There is so much I have to live for…" He held my hand as we strolled through the Saracen camp under the clear, starlit sky.

"Balian, are you afraid to face him?" I whispered, when we finally came to a rest in front of our tent. "To fight this man that stole your crown and tortured you?" He gazed at me, the stark honesty apparent in his fair features.

"How could I not be afraid? I'm terrified," he admitted. "Guy de Lusignan is one of the best swordsmen in all of Christendom." Balian reached out his arms for me and I melted into his warm embrace. "But I will not allow my fear to control me; in fact I shall use it to my advantage. To fear your opponent in battle is not a bad thing, it helps you respect him. It keeps you focused on the task at hand. At least, that is what my father told me." His warm breath against my cheek sent shivers down my spine.

"Your life is so precious to me, my sweet Balian," I said, as we nuzzled each other. "I love you - so very much." He gazed at me in adoration.

"My lovely Sibylla, my love for you is boundless. It is not even restricted to this earth. No matter what happens, I shall be with you, always." I felt his hands sensually crawl up from the small of my back to my shoulders. His loving ministrations on my taut muscles felt so wonderful that I couldn't suppress small a moan of satisfaction. Guiding us inside the tent, Balian released me, much to my chagrin. Puzzled, I asked him,

"Why did you stop?" His eyes roamed over my body, appreciatively drinking in every curve.

"I stopped because now I can gaze at you uninterrupted in that sinfully tight gown. You look ever so delectable tonight," he complimented me. "Didn't you notice the way I stared at you during dinner?"

"No," I answered truthfully. "But I did notice that your appetite has improved since we left Kerak." He licked his lips at me suggestively.

"You could say that." My pulse quickened as he gracefully moved towards me, like a tomcat stalking its prey. "As much as I love the way that dress looks on you, I'd rather prefer that it came off." _Well, two can play that game._ I seductively slid the crimson sleeves off my arms but the gown did not fall to the ground, as it was tied in the back.

"Ooh, dear me, this dress doesn't seem to want to come off. I can't seem to reach the back," I said, in a feigned innocent voice. I allowed my gaze to fall on Balian and gave him my most helpless and angelic look. "Good sir, could you tell me where I might find someone to undo me?" From the sparks of lust in his eyes and his heaving chest, it seemed Balian was enjoying my submissiveness, as well as the double entendre that I threw in just for good measure. He strode up to me, and growled,

"Turn around." As his fingers deftly undid the restrictive ties, I couldn't help but feel his bulge straining against me._ I never knew acting like this would turn him on so quickly._ Suddenly feeling bold, I bucked my hips backwards, and he gave a loud yelp. The dress fell away from my anticipating body as he undid the last tie. Balian turned me around to face him, and I gave a little gasp when I felt the heat of his gaze. My tomcat had caught his prey, and now he was going to devour it.

"Now, undress me," he commanded, in a soft voice that held a dangerous tint. _Hmm, this must be his payback for my_ _refusal to obey him earlier today. Not that I mind._

"Yes, my lord," I said meekly, complying with his demands. Soon we were both unclothed. My husband's rock solid body never ceased to amaze me each time we coupled, and I doubted that it ever would. He had the svelte figure of a warrior, yet he had never been anything but gentle with me when we made love. I vaguely noted that the wound dressings were still in place. Stepping forward, Balian closed the distance between us with a searing kiss. I hesitantly returned his affections, which made him kiss me even more fiercely than before. I felt the pressure of his engorged member on my stomach as he firmly held my naked form to his. Stopping for breath, Balian looked around wildly and his gaze settled on the small, inadequate cot. Grunting in frustration, he released me and threw the pillow onto the floor. Still panting, I said,

"Balian, I-I don't think w-we should…"

"Hold your tongue," he advised in a dangerously low timbre. "You will obey your husband and master." I nodded, confused to why I was enjoying our little role-playing. Without warning he scooped me into his arms and gently grazed his lips against mine. He then gently lay me down upon the dirt floor, with my head resting on the feather pillow.

"Now, spread your legs for me, Sibylla," he asked, no commanded was more like it. A little gasp escaped my lips as I saw how ready he was to take me. I slowly spread my legs for him, giving my husband a view of my inner lips, which were already wet. The sight of my sexily dominant Balian towering over me was enough to drive me insane.

"Now what would you like me to do with you, hmm?" He ran a finger across my sensitive core and I whimpered for mercy.

"Balian, please!" I begged.

"Balian, please what?" He gave me a teasing smirk, one that I was helpless to wipe off his face.

"Make love to me, Balian!" I wantonly moaned, not caring if that meant that he won our little game.

"Oh yes!" He groaned, sinking into me with one swift stroke. I involuntarily clinched around him, which caused him to move inside of me.

"Oh God, Balian, harder!" I cried out with sweet agony, wanting my release. He obliged by thrusting deeper and faster as we both writhed in our mutual pleasure. Just when I thought no more pleasure was possible, I felt Balian's hands tweak my sensitive nipples. I could not think, I could only feel him. Slowly, we made our way to our inevitable climax.

"Sibylla!" My love's voice called out at his highest moment of pleasure, which in turn allowed me to come. _There is nothing more erotic than having your lover call out your name in the throes of passion. _We soared through the heights of bliss together and came down slowly. Once our breathing slowed to normal, Balian thanked me for fulfilling his domineering fantasy. When I told him that I'd enjoyed it as well, his face broke out into a genuine smile.

"I'd always wanted to try that with a woman as I've heard playing games can add to one's experience. But I'd never had the courage to do it until now," he confessed, looking at me shyly. "But after today, I figured this was as good a time to try as any." I chuckled and slipped back into his arms.

"You should've mentioned it sooner. Just as long as you keep treating me as your equal in the world when the time permits and as long as you promise this will never leave our bedroom, I don't see why we can't, er, play games." I smiled mischievously at him. He assured me that he'd never share our bedroom secrets with anyone.

"You are every inch my equal, Sibylla, and in some ways, my superior. Don't you ever forget that," he said in all seriousness. "Sleep well, my love."

"Good night, my Balian." We lay there spooning during the course of the night. Just before I succumbed to sleep's call, I prayed for Balian's safety during his upcoming fight. _Please, let him triumph against Guy. I love him so much - he is all I have left._

End Ch. 15


	16. The Duel and Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything KoH related; movie rights belong to 20th Century Fox and the great Sir Ridley Scott. Although I wish I owned Balian!

A/N: Thanks to all who have ever read my story; I'm glad I could share this with you. I had a lot of fun writing it. I hope this ending satisfies you, enjoy this last chapter!

Nevasaiel: Hmm, have you ever thought about investing in a clamp? You know to keep things from coming out of your mouth that others would regard as too much information? You might want to consider it. Just kidding! I'm glad you liked the role play. Heh heh.

LadyExcaliber: Hey, at least you're honest. Now that I think about it, the plot didn't advance all that much. But I wanted to give you all one last love scene. I've finally gotten my official certificate, proving my

Eliza: See, I told you I wouldn't make him fight like wimpy Paris. I'm glad you liked it!

Smithy: "That's hot!" cough Paris Hilton…I'm glad I could give you such thoughts. It sure was fun to write. :P

Rachel Sparrow: Yay, you're back! Doesn't dominant Balian rock? Yummy muscles indeed. It wasn't fair that they gave us only one look at them in the movie.

Jellemegg: I'm glad you liked B&S's little romp. :D Thanks for the complement; I was a bit worried about how to describe Saladin. He's such a complex dude! I hope things turn out in a way that you like.

Ch. 16: The Duel

(Balian PoV)

I awoke with a start, as I'd been plagued with a nightmare that expanded on my fear of losing the fight with Guy. Breathing hard, I slowly eased out of Sibylla's hold and quietly paced around the tent. _Today's the day of my duel to the death._ As this unsettling thought registered in my brain, my palms grew sweaty and my stomach involuntarily clenched.

Trying to calm myself, I ran through my mental list of every maneuver and trick that I knew about sword fighting. I recalled the skills that I'd learned while working as a blacksmith, and those acquired during the short time spent with my father. _"Always use the high guard, Balian…"_ Yes, that was his last instructions to me before we were ambushed in the forest. I was so focused on stretching that I didn't hear Sibylla come up behind me.

"Hi," she whispered, encircling her arms around my back. I jumped, startled by the contact, and she gently laughed.

"Hi yourself," I said, turning around to face her. She gave me a light kiss on my nose, and then sat down on the cot, motioning for me to continue. I began my warm-up exercises, so that I'd be loose and prepared for the vicious onslaught that was to come. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Sibylla was biting her lip as she scrutinized me. I was grateful that she didn't try to dissuade me from fighting, as I wasn't sure I could refuse her pleas.

"Excuse me, my lord," called a voice from outside the tent. Sibylla and I stepped outside to see who it was. From the looks of his garb, I figured he must be one Saladin's servants. "Your sword, King Balian." He returned my freshly polished sword. "Oh, and my master advises that you have nourishment before you fight." Another lackey offered me a tray that carried some slices of bread and two glasses of red wine.

"Thank you," I said, moved. The men bowed and left. One man called out "good luck, sir" over his shoulder, which made me feel encouraged knowing the Muslims truly supported me. While we ate our meal, Sibylla kept our conversation light.

"Just think, soon we shall return to the palace today…God knows how I've missed simple luxuries. I'll finally get to bathe again!" I grinned at that.

"I'll bet the thing you've missed most is having your servants grant your every desire." She wrinkled her nose, and glared at me in mock rage.

"No. You're wrong." I rubbed my temples, pretending to think harder.

"Oh, I know! What you miss the most is being addressed as "your highness" or "Queen Sibylla". She gave an unladylike snort.

"Right. Actually, I miss the time that we get to spend alone…even if we often are interrupted by important matters of state." When we'd finished eating, Sibylla helped me suit up, making sure that my protective armor was in place. It was not long before Saladin's servant had returned to fetch me.

"Just a moment, I'll be right there," I yelled. Almost instantly, my wife's demeanor changed. She turned to gaze at me, her beautiful eyes full of dread.

"Hold me," she pleaded. Sibylla clung to me while I tenderly rubbed her back, trying in vain to comfort her.

"No matter what happens, I'll be proud of you," she choked out. We savored a long kiss, and I wiped the tears from her eyes. Reluctantly pulling apart, we left the tent meet Saladin.

He was waiting for us along with an escort that included Nasir. There were enough horses so that Tiberias, Michael, and Sibylla could ride out with us to watch the fight. After thanking Saladin for his generous hospitality, I mounted my steed and headed towards the city, where I saw figures approaching in the distance. I met Guy, Reynald, and an escort of templars, greeting them with a steely expression. Strangely enough, I felt calm. I had chosen this fate, and I would meet it with resolve. Not one to waste time, Guy leapt off his mount and walked before me, his sword drawn.

"Prepare to meet your doom, weakling," he threatened, the venom practically dripping from his voice. I unsheathed my saber and we circled, evaluating each other and looking for weaknesses. Suddenly he lunged at me and I brought my sword up to parry his quick stroke. We had begun. I knew that I had to divert his attention from the fight, to deter his unwavering focus, if I wanted to win.

"I'm curious, how did you react when you found out that Sibylla and I had escaped from your clutches at Kerak?" He answered with a few heated blows, which I deflected easily. _Good, he is responding the way I figured. All I have to do is provoke him, and stay on the defense. Eventually he should tire, allowing me to go in for the kill._

"Why you sneaky little bastard – trust me, you will pay for that escape." He was driving me back, but I made sure that I always had ample room to move around. By this time, both of our escorts had created a large circle around us, forming our battle ground.

"I heard about your considerable loss yesterday," I spoke offhandedly, as if we were having a talk over breakfast. "It's too bad your military advisor fled; perhaps if he'd respected your rule and stayed, you might've faired better." That incensed him even more, and I had to use some fancy footwork to avoid getting slashed.

Dueling with Guy de Lusignan had depleted most of my energy, yet I was determined to win. I'd managed to block most of his attacks, yet somehow he'd dealt a blow to one the weak points on my shoulder, reopening an old wound. I fell to the ground, howling from the agonizing pain.

"Surrender to me Balian of Ibelin; you've lost. Give up, for you can hardly move." He kicked me in the back and I rolled away from him. I knew that he was only toying with me, and once he grew bored, he'd deliver the killing blow. An image of Sibylla and our child living in a peaceful Jerusalem surfaced in my mind, giving me strength. I knew I must continue the duel, for their sake. Gathering all of my resolve, I picked myself up and readied to fight once more.

"I'll never surrender to you," I snarled. Staggering, I held my sword high, ready to defend myself to the end.

"I don't believe this," Guy said, in mock astonishment. "Don't you know when you are beaten?" He rushed at me and once again we were locked in deadly combat. I was functioning on pure adrenaline, and to my utter surprise I was deflecting Guy's every blow. The evil nobleman was clearly angered at this astounding development. Sweat was pouring down my back from the heat; I was desperate to end this fight. Then I had an idea. Pretending to tire I allowed Guy to force me back, almost so I had nowhere to go in the circle. But just before he managed it, he held up his free hand to shield his eyes. I'd tricked him into herding me into a place where the sun would obstruct his vision. Without hesitation, I slashed his side, causing him to drop to the desert floor. The coward stared up at me with terrified eyes, and begged for mercy.

"Baldwin already granted you mercy," I rasped. "And how did you repay him, by taking over his kingdom? No, devils receive no mercy from me." I gave him a quick and painless death, wishing this ordeal to be over. All of the witnesses were stunned into silence. Exhausted, I dropped my sword and started towards my wife. But instead of relief, she wore a look of horror.

"Balian, look out behind you!" I swirled around to see Reynald de Chatillon running at me with his sword. But before I reached my weapon, Saladin had pulled out a dagger from his armor and threw it at Reynald. It pierced his back with alarming accuracy, making him gush blood and fall down. Sighing with relief, I wobbled around until Tiberias and Michael rushed to catch me. Before I slipped into unconsciousness, I felt Sibylla squeezing my hand, and saw her smiling proudly down at me through her tears. It was then that it sunk in; I'd won, and our chance for peace was now possible.

Epilogue:

It was five years to the day that Jerusalem had been freed from Guy de Lusignan's rule. My subjects had eagerly reinstated Sibylla and I as the Queen and King. To my amazement, most of the citizens agreed with my plan to divide the city, giving half to be ruled by Saladin. Punishing the traitorous templars for their actions, I ordered them to build a hospital where the newest sort of medicines would be practiced and taught. I appointed Tiberias and the knights ranking just beneath him with the task of overseeing that all of Jerusalem's knights would stick to their code and help those in need. Saladin and I met monthly to discuss the results of our new developments. He suggested that I decree that my merchants learn Arabic, in order for Christian/Muslim transactions to run smoother. I had consented, so long as he commanded that his Muslim merchants learn French and English.

"Balian, hurry! We're going to be late for the parade," Sibylla called from across the hall. My wife's soothing voice brought me back to the present.

"I'm almost ready, sweetheart; it takes awhile for me to dress in this God-awful chain mail." The annual celebration parade had been started to commemorate my triumph over the evil Guy de Lusignan. Five years ago, Saladin decreed this day a holiday as it was the beginning of the best period of peaceful years that Jerusalem had ever seen. True, I did have to hang a couple of fanatics who deliberately killed an unarmed Muslim, but other than that relations were excellent. Although our fair city's government was quite different from the norm, the notion of 'separate but equal' was fair and just. And it worked like a charm.

Finally, I was dressed in my knightly uniform and ready to meet my admiring public. Leaving our room, I met Sibylla in the hallway, who was dressed in her Queenly attire.

"It's been five years of marriage, and you still take my breath away." Sibylla beamed at me as our two young daughters darted out of their room, chasing each other down the corridor. Maria, named in memory of my first wife, had been our firstborn. She had her mother's wavy dark hair, and my father's crystal blue eyes. Although I'd been quite surprised at Sibylla's request for me to stay with her during the actual birthing, I couldn't refuse her. Then, Celeste, who had my wife's pale green eyes, was born a few years later. Being parents had changed our lives, but it was for the better. Although the children ran us ragged, the reward of watching them grow and mature was definitely worth it.

Just before we reached the stables, Sibylla's nanny handed her our five month old son. When I'd found out that my wife planned to take little Baldwin with her in the parade, I had adamantly objected. However, once she showed me the snuggly that firmly held our baby boy to her, I relented. _I suppose it is time that the people see their heir_. All of the servants say that he is the spitting image of me, with his dark eyes and thick brown hair.

Baby Baldwin cooed as Sibylla secured him in her snuggly. Gazing down at him, I grinned as he began to gurgle, closing his tiny fist around my finger. I gave him a kiss on his forehead, praying that I would be a good enough father for my beautiful son.

"Daddy, pay attention to us," Maria whined, impatiently tugging on my robes.

"Yeah," Celeste echoed. "I get to ride with daddy!"

"No I do!" Not wanting the girls to argue, I intervened. Chuckling, I asked them,

"How about you both get to ride with me, my little princesses?"

"Yay!" They shrieked in delight as I picked up each girl and twirled them around in turn. Stable hands brought out our horses, sporting festive blue and red ribbons that were skillfully woven into their manes and tails. I helped Sibylla onto her chestnut mare, and gingerly swung Maria and then Celeste onto my black war steed. After I'd climbed up into the saddle, we led our horses outside to join the parade.

We waited, watching Saladin and his men ride by through the decorated marketplace. Nasir rode adjacent to the great Muslim leader, which I made me belive that Saladin meant to go through with his plans to make Nasir his successor. Next, a company of Muslim soldiers and Christian knights trotted past, their colorful banners flapping in the wind. Following them, passed by Tiberias and Michael, dressed in their gleaming finery. It was time for royal family to make their appearance.

I spurred my horse forward, and Sibylla rode behind me out into the packed marketplace. As soon as we could be seen, the crown roared with jubilation and tossed confetti into our path. My daughters waved happily at the masses as we slowly made our way through the dusty marketplace. Glancing over at Sibylla, who was now riding at my side, I saw that she was waving Baldwin's little hand at the crowd. They seemed to be just as enamored with him as I was. Dropping all pretenses, I smiled and waved at the people who I'd risked my life to protect. Suddenly, the parade came to a halt, which I knew was my signal. I gave the reigns to a squire, leapt off my stallion, and went over to Sibylla, who handed me my fragile son.

Tightly holding my son, I raised his tiny body high about my head. His legs were squirming, and his eyes were squinting from the bright glare of the sun, but he didn't fuss or cry out.

"Citizens of Jerusalem, I give you Baldwin the third…your future king." The cheering and applause reached a deafening level, which caused a bewildered Baldwin to cry a bit. Concerned, I lowered him and held him to me. I stroked his pudgy cheek and he ceased his wailing. At that moment, as he gazed up at me, we seemed to form a bond. I knew from that moment on that I could handle being a father to this extraordinary boy. Raising a son couldn't be all that different than raising a daughter. Baldwin was such an easy going baby – I knew we were going to have some great times together when he grew older. I walked over to give him back to Sibylla and discovered that he'd fallen asleep in my arms.

"See, he trusts you," she whispered, placing Baldwin in his snuggly. I gave her a quick, chaste kiss and her dreamy smile reaffirmed that our love was just as strong as it was when we were just married. Climbing back onto my steed, I unsheathed my most prized possession, Godfrey's sword. I pointed it towards the heavens and proclaimed,

"For unity! For peace! For Jerusalem!" That signaled for the parade to start moving again. Soon the parade had come to an end and my family and I were free to spend the day however we wished. It had been a wonderful yet challenging five years, and I knew that with our three children, Sibylla and I would have a full and happy life.

The first thing that I wanted to do was to get out of this infuriating chain mail. As I struggled with it, Sibylla came into our room, closing the door behind her.

"The children are with their nanny right now; I thought we might take advantage of this…" she trailed off, looking at me expectantly, her eyebrows raised.

"Sounds good; just get me out of this damn chain mail!" I growled. Laughing at my frustration, she eagerly complied.

The End


End file.
